Meshi: Daughter of Tien and Launch
by Kaien Brief
Summary: So I once heard that Akira Toriyama was asked who he'd pair Trunks with and he said the daughter of Launch and Tien. TrunksXOC. This story has been discontinued
1. Chapter 1

**So I once heard that Akira Toriyama was asked who he'd pair Trunks with and he said the daughter of Launch and Tien, this obviously did not make the cut in the series but I am going to give it a shot. I am gonna start this as a one shot and if it is any good and deserves some more chapters review and tell me or it is staying a one shot. PS Meshi is a type of white rice**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ**

And now introducing Meshi: Daughter of Launch and Tien

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

"Shut up."

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

"Ugh, alright, alright." I groan as I reach over to my alarm. I keep missing the button but I refuse to open my eyes at this ungodly hour. Finally I hit the button and roll back over to my previous sleeping position. Until five minutes later…

*BEEP!* *BEEP!* *BEEP!* *BEEP!*

Damn snooze button.

I succumb to its adamant screams and turn my lamp to find the switch that'll kill the bane of my ears for another 24 hours. Why do I get up every morning at six again? Oh yeah cause waking up any later will make me feel as if I wasted time that could be used on something productive, of course I never feel that way when the alarm goes off.

I turn off the lamp and on the main light in my room and quickly change out of my night gown. An hour of last minute homework later and it's time to head out. As I am prepared to run out my door and take a quick inventory of myself in the mirror.

Seventeen years old, tall and slender with lean athletic muscles hidden under a yellow turtleneck and brown pants. My face looks like my mother's and her pale skin, my plum colored hair is in a pixie cut, like Katie Holmes, with small blonde streaks throughout. I did not get much from my father in the looks department and I'm glad. Love ya Dad but I really don't want a third eye.

I grab my brown lather satchel that triples as my purse, book bag, and tennis/gym bag thanks to capsule technology. Run down the stairs as I brush my hand through my hair a few times. I smell the omelets my mom is making for breakfast. Before I see her I make a guess in my head as to whether I will be greeting 'good' mom or 'bad' mom this morning. There's no cussing or grunts so I'm guessing 'good'. Turn the corner to the kitchen… I give myself another point in on the imaginary scoreboard in my head as I see plum curls.

"Good morning Meshi."

Life in my house has always been odd with my parents. Mom literally is two different people so it's like having three parents instead of two. But then again Dad is always training only sleeping at home three maybe four nights a week now that he has settled down. And then there's Chiaotzu who's kinda like an uncle, sometimes brother… my family life is just weird let's leave it at that.

"Morning Mom, sorry but I think I'll stick with an apple for breakfast today."

"If you're sure, are you working tonight?"

"No, first Friday off in a while, how about you?"

My mother frowns and sighs, "Apparently 'I' got myself fired yesterday." As you can guess a split personality does not a good employee make. That along with my father not having a job makes it necessary to have mine. It's not as if we are poor though, 'bad' mom takes care of that. I used to try and make her quit but old habits die hard and I've learned to look the other way more often.

"Oh well I'll give 'you' a piece of my mind later, kay?"

Mom smiles again and laughs "Sure and the boys were sparing early this morning and are in the front yard, make sure you say hello okay?"

"Okay Mom I will." Every once in a while my dad, Yamcha, Goku, and Krillin will go out and spar for old time's sake. With Goku fighting at his base level of course or at least not hurting anyone too badly. I walk out the front door and see them reminiscing as they always do after these spars, only this time Trunks and Goten are with them.

I have only met the teenage demi saiyans a couple of times and I know them mostly through stories. I'd know them better if I could fight with them like I wish I could. I'm much stronger and faster than other humans thanks to my dad-so much so the school has me tested for drugs more often than anyone else-but I am not nearly as strong as the z fighters even in their younger years. And they were much weaker back then.

But back to the boys. I know that Goten is a massive flirt with a new girlfriend every month or so and he slacks off a lot in just about any form of work. Trunks however has matured into a hard working young man, a cute one too. He's only a couple years older than me but I feel like a little girl compared to him, he's seen so much more than I have of the world and it's evil. I can't imagine being eight years old and fighting Buu. Plus he already works at his mother's company, I doubt he has anytime for dating some high school girl.

I say hello and wave to everyone as I make my way to my car as I hear a scuffle behind me. I look around to see Goten pushing a blushing Trunks towards me. Finally he gives in and walks the rest of the way to me under his own free will. He tries to compose himself, "umm hey Meshi, nice day huh?" He looks like he is now mentally scolding himself.

"Yeah, a little chilly but nice." Goten stands a few feet behind Trunks looking very frustrated.

"So umm I was wondering if…" Goten's facial expression is becoming more extreme with every word. "well you know that new restaurant they opened down town, the Italian one" Goten is now pulling at his hair and the rest of our audience is snickering very loudly. "Maybe if you wanted to go."

"OH JUST ASK HER ALREADY!"

"FINE!" Trunks yells over his shoulder, turning back to me. "Meshi would you go out with me?"

I don't know what shocks me more: that he asked or his hesitation, he's usually so confident but I don't care right now. "OF course I'll go out with you! When do you want to go?"

"Tonight if that works for you." I am so glad that luck loves me enough to let me have the night off tonight. "That'll be perfect, I'll call you later."

Just then a loud sneeze is heard from inside my house and my now blonde mother comes stomping out towards Trunks. "Now listen here pretty boy, my baby girl better come home happy and safe tonight, got it? Cause if you hurt her in any way at all I don't care if you are a super Saiyan, I will get my guns and…." As everyone cowers away from my mother I silently ask dende to make me disappear and wonder why luck hates me.

**AN: Okay guys, here it is. Is it worthy of a chapter two? Or will it just fade away as it is? I need motivation to write people, seriously. This will be my first non one-shot if I continue and if I do it may take awhile to figure where exactly where I want this to go, so if you have suggestions please tell me those too**


	2. Chapter 2

**I thought it would take me much longer to write this but a boring day at school leads to ideas (for filler and future chapters at least)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ**

I've been trying to avoid thinking about the date all day at school, knowing I would get distracted and get all anxious. I already had enough on my plate with an essay and two tests today, no need worrying about my outfit or whatever for later on tonight.

I am walking out of the school to the field house that holds all the outdoor athletics locker rooms, concession stand, and a second weight room for the football players. The day is nearly over with one period left.

On my left side is my best friend Lena, she is quirky and bluntly honest, a too rare trait my school full of two faced snobs. She has a similar, but slimmer build as me and is wearing a brown vintage dress and boots, with cream colored leggings and cardigan, and brown feather hairpin in her dark rust colored ringlets. On my right is Amy who two years ago was this crazy, obnoxious little freshman who quickly grew on me for whatever reason. Probably self preservation since she picked me as her 'sophomore buddy' and never left. She's mellowed since though you couldn't tell with her bright orange tee and multitude of silly bands. Amy is the only girl here who can compete with me on the courts as long as I keep my ki at a reasonable level while Lena just needed the credit. They are also the only people who know about my parents' past and their friends: Lena because I have trusted her since I met her in fourth, Amy because she was eavesdropping.

We are changing into our gym clothes and grey sweats when Amy begins the questioning, "So Meshi this guy you're going out with," she begins while pulling her long shaggy golden hair into a ponytail, "He's one of those cute Saiyan boys, right?"

"Yeah Trunks." "As in Trunks BRIEFS?" "Yes Amy we've gone over this before." "As in the richest, hottest teen in the world?" She squeals. "Yes that one, ya know you are making me sound really shallow." "I don't mean to but I mean its-"

"Stop acting like a freshman Amy." Lena snaps, she still hasn't gotten used to Amy. "No celebrity worship towards Me's boyfriend." Amy pouts for a second then concedes, "Fine but I would like to meet Goten eventually, I bet he's cute too, right Me?"

"Sure, sure now let's go out to the courts before we're late." Amy jumps up and skips to the courts all by herself and Lena gives her an annoyed glare. "Come on be nice, she'll grow out of it."

An eyebrow rises, "You've been saying that for two years." "We'll be in college next year?" "Better answer."

Throughout practice I'm a bit off, faulting almost every first serve and even botching a couple slices. Why? Because now I'm thinking about the date and making myself anxious like I knew I would. Great. C'mon girl just wait another half hour, you'll be home and then ask Dad to help you meditate. Yeah that'll work, in fact start now, and just focus on breathing and playing for now.

"I knew she would say yes," beamed Bunny, "who could resist such a handsome young man. Now I have the perfect outfit for you to wear and don't worry about your reservations, I've already made them."

"You know Grandma, I'm nineteen, I could have done all that myself. In fact I've already chosen an outfit." Trunks rolled his eyes at his Grandmother's antics. She was already trying to marry off her grandchildren just like her daughter before them.

Bunny's ever smiling face faltered a little, "Ohh, but I have the nicest pink shirt." Trunks paled and much to his relief Bulma walked in right then and came to the rescue.

"Mom, can you go check up on Vegeta in the gravity room? I am too busy right now."

"Of course I'll go check on that handsome young man." She giggled bouncing away to her granddaughter's room. Trunks looked at his mom and saw a slight glint in her eye.

"So what did he do to earn your wrath this time?"

"He found the security droid prototype I was going to present Thursday and decided to train with it."

"BULMA! What is your obnoxious mother babbling about? And why is she interrupting my training?" Vegeta ranted as he stomped through the halls to the kitchen where Trunks and his mother were currently talking.

"Calm down Vegeta she isn't going to hurt you, however I might after what you did to my project!" Bulma squared her shoulders, facing Vegeta, preparing for yet another verbal battle. Trunks recognized the signs and began to walk to his room. He had already called Meshi and told her when they were going to meet and now just needed to get ready and go.

"Some project, was it not for protection purposes? Because it failed at that job miserably."

"Look Vegeta, I don't have time to argue with you, Trunks has a date with Meshi tonight and I want to make sure he looks good."

Trunks was already half way down the hall when heard this, "Mom again, I am nineteen I don't need you dressing me."

"Oh fine, but I still want to inspect. You may be an adult now but your still male and will therefore be forever in need of fashion advice."

Vegeta couldn't care less about what his son wore, as long as it wasn't pink. "Meshi, she's Tien's girl, babysits Bulla sometimes right? She's a pretty decent fighter, for a human of course."

"Thanks Dad, glad to know I have your blessing." Sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Now honey if he tries anything give him a black eye." Sigh, 'bad' Mom's fun but surprisingly, or maybe not so surprisingly, was overprotective when it came to boys. So was Dad but he was uncharacteristically fine with all this. He was sittng on the couch watching a baseball game between the Titans and Rangers_(shout out to my home team)_ and the rangers were kicking butt.

"Now Launch, Trunks is a good kid. Weird since he's Vegeta's kid but I approve."

"Dad how long are you going to hold that grudge? He's only tried anything once since I can remember and he repaid that debt by saving us all." I ask, referring to the incident with Majin Buu.

"Yeah Tien," Chiaotzu piped up from the other side of the coach, "Vegeta really has turned good, even if he hates to admit it."

"I am not holding a grudge I just expect his kids to act more…. spoiled than Trunks does." Yeah right Dad, I'm not stupid.

"Well I'm still sticking by what I said," Mom sat down by Dad holding out a bag of Doritos, "keep an eye on him honey. Now what's the score?" I have only a passing interest in baseball even if it is the World Series, so I grab a handful of chips and head to my room to get ready.

Forty-five minutes later I'm in a dark green long sleeve blouse and black dress slacks and low heels. I've fluffed my hair a little for some volume and applied natural looking make-up. I don't normally have a high opinion of my appearance but I look good. The doorbell rings, I grab my nice black jacket and dash downstairs to where Trunks was speaking with my Dad.

He looked so handsome. He was wearing a dark navy collared shirt with the top button undone, black dress slacks, and a leather jacket. His hair was a little longer than normal; hanging loose down to his shoulders and in his hands was a bouquet of the most beautiful Peruvian lilies I had ever seen.

"Here, I thought you might like them."

"Thank you Trunks they are beautiful." I quickly place them in a vase and walk back to my date, just now noticing the warning glare my mother is giving him from around the corner.

"Well Meshi are you ready to go?" I say yes and wave my parents and Chiaotzu good bye as we walk out to his car.


	3. Chapter 3

**So this is actually going faster than I thought. Also if someone reads this and thinks Trunks is OOC, I honestly think he'd be a bit of a nerd, you just don't see that during big fight scenes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ**

Okay here's the thing about me and dating: I get nervous, I get shy and quiet, and when I do talk I say stupid stuff. By the end I usually make a fool of myself and thus why I have never had an actually boyfriend just guys I go on a couple dates with. The fact that I am stronger than all of them doesn't help either. Anyway I act completely normal around guys during any situation until it is labeled a date, then it all goes downhill. So now here I am walking with Trunks, my biggest crush ever, to his care trying to think of non-stupid things to say.

We get to the car and he opens my door like a gentleman. Trunks goes around to his side and picks up his ipod, "So what kind of music do you like?"

Okay I think I can answer that. "I listen to just about anything." And it is true my ipod is the oddest collection of pop, country, rock, jazz, classical, alternative, reggae, and latino music you will ever find, you name it and I have that genre somewhere on there. He smirks, "Same here, why don't you look for something while I start driving."

Searching through his playlist I see a collection of music that rivals my own. And then I see it, We Didn't Start the Fire by Billy Joel. (_If you don't know it, you should find it online_) I play it and Trunks starts laughing and groans.

"You probably think I'm a geek right?" He chuckles, shaking his head.

"Are you kidding? This is awesome, I am the biggest history nerd you will ever meet." Yes, I am a nerd and I am proud. "I can't believe _you _have this song."

"Well why not? Sure the majority of my education is fighting and engineering but I'm pretty much all around geek." He proclaimed, sounding slightly smug with his intelligence.

"All around geek, huh? Does that include marching band and Star Wars and all that?" I tease.

He smirks again, "No band at home school but my dad wouldn't have let me be in marching band over his dead body," We both crack up at the thought of Vegeta seeing Trunks all dressed up and plumed, "and as unrealistic as Star Wars is, yes I do watch it."

"Wow I have never thought we'd have that in common. I however was a part of marching band, drum line actually, until this year."

"Why'd you quit?"

"Work, started getting more hours," I sigh, I really miss band. The one at my school wasn't all that big til now and we were like one big family.

"That sucks, guess you don't have much free time then do you?"

"No not really, barely have any time to do what I want like watching movies or finding good books." I am feeling a little more relaxed now that I am talking to him more and so far have not made a fool of myself.

"So have you read any good books lately?"

"Yeah, have you read The Hunger Games series?" I ask hopeful for another thing and in common.

"Yup, heard they're coming out with a movie." He didn't seem too excited, oh well if we had too much in common it would be too perfect. Okay how to segue into something else, maybe fighting? No, too obvious. Plus it is all our dads and family friends ever talk about, it gets annoying. Maybe something close though.

"It's coming out this summer. I'm a pretty big fan of the series actually got me interested in archery."

Now he looks interested, "Really? You do archery?"

"Bow and arrows, throwing knives, swords, I'm into all those old fashioned weapons. My parents encourage it of course and pay for all the lessons. I am pretty good at them too."

"No kidding, I have never tried the first two, but I'm pretty handy with a sword." He smirks again, this time the fact that its Vegeta's smirk he has inherited becomes very obvious. Trunks also seems impressed that I participate in such activities. "Maybe we could practice together sometime?"

It always goes back to sparring and training with these guys, but I don't as much as most girls would. I really do enjoy practicing with my weapons and am genuinely looking forward to showing off my skills. "Sure, maybe I can teach you a thing or two."

"Is that so? Sounds like a challenge to me." His smirk gets bigger and a lavender eyebrow rises.

A put on a matching smirk, "Well maybe it is."

We park at the restaurant, "You're on." The glint in his blue eyes tells me he's just as eager for this as I am.

He opens my door for me again and we walk into perhaps the nicest restaurant I have ever been in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later after an amazing meal, great conversation, and a lot of laughs Trunks finally, and unfortunately, takes me home. He walks me up to the door and as we say good bye he gives me a hug and quick kiss on the cheek. I am blushing deeply as he tells me once again that he had a great time and walks to his car.

When I walk in my parents are watching a movie, I don't know where Chiaotzu is, and dad turns around, "Hey Meme, how was it?"

I am glowing happily, "Oh it was great Dad!" I give them both a hug and kiss good night and run up to my room.

"What's that all about?" I heard my dad say.

"Don't worry Tien, it's a girl thing." My mom responds.

Once in my room I play some mood appropriate music- Taylor Swift and other cliché music- and begin to skip around and giggle happily in my room. Yes I am acting like a giddy school girl right but that's because I feel like one. I've always told myself that I wouldn't be one of those girls whose convinced they are in love after the first date, but I can't help it. I feel like I have met my Prince Charming.


	4. Chapter 4

**I should warn I've been getting requests to continue Trunks' Thoughts, a one-shot of mine, and I have decided I shall (please check it out) so time between chapters here may grow, hopefully not much though. Also as Goten's character it is based on that quick glimpse at the end of DBZ and a little from GT (I only watched the first three episodes but it was enough)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ**

It has been about a month since our first date. We have seen each other a few times since then and officially became a couple. And I have to say I have never been happier, things with him are so natural and comfortable I couldn't ask for anyone better.

Currently, however I am not with Trunks, instead I am having some one-on-one bonding time with Dad. AKA: I try to outsmart and kick his butt while he pummels me in the arctic. Now, why does it have to be the arctic? It is so cold I don't know how he trains here all the time. I get the whole perilous, dangerous environment thing but volcanoes are dangerous. And you can find volcanoes in Hawaii or Tahiti, just sayin.

Back on track, we're sparring while Chiaotzu refs, he just makes sure we don't go too far cause unlike the saiyans we don't do well with broken bones. No ki blasts, no extra weapons, just old fashioned hand-to-hand combat.

Punch, block, roundhouse, block, block, kick. "So Meme, how are things?"

Odd, he never talks during spars. Elbow. Sweep. Punch. Block. "Um, great Dad, why?"

Block, punch, punch, bicycle kick. We slowly rise in the air during our fight. Block, block, punch. "Nothing just," pause, kick, "you know you can always talk to me right?" I stop the fight, I've heard this beginning before.

"Dad we have been going out for only a month you and I do not-"

"No, this isn't that conversation, we've already had that and you're smart you know not to do anything. No, I wanted to just talk Father/Daughter things. I mean you are gonna be turning eighteen soon and you've been accepted into a couple different colleges, one of which you'll be moving to. You are growing up and I just miss my baby girl."

I blush; Dad does not get sentimental very often. "Don't worry Dad. I mean it is not like we won't see each other ever again. I'll just be out of the house, doing my thing-"

"Living your own life, I know, I know. That's what I worry about. You'll understand when you are a parent but for now I just want to spend more time with you."

"Of course Dad, now let's get back to work."

Dad smiles, "Alright but you look tired, do you want me to slow down?"

"Please Dad, I'm just getting warmed up."

Later we walked into the house where Amy was pestering 'good' Mom with questions about her split personality and Lena stood off to the side rolling her eyes. The former two did not notice our arrival so I went over to Lena to talk.

"So how long has she been at it?"

Lena huffed, "I don't know but she's lucky your mom's in a good mood otherwise she'd have a black eye by now."

"That almost happened the one time Amy met 'bad' Mom, remember?"

"Of course," Lena grins, "I was so disappointed that your mom didn't at least do something. I mean she was asking the stupidest questions." I know we sound like we are being mean but honestly if it doesn't have something to do with boys, sports, or gossip than Amy isn't a very good conversationalist.

As if to prove this point Amy hopped over to us holding some gossip teen magazine while my parents and Chiaotzu head to another room away from annoying teenagers.

"OMG Meshi! Do you have any idea how many magazine covers you've been on in the past few weeks? The paparazzi love you and Trunks! They are calling you guys 'Teshi' now, isn't that so cute!" She holds out the magazine for us to see. On the cover in big bold letters it says 'Teshi out on the town again!' and underneath is a picture of Trunks with his arm around my waist as we were walking to a concert.

"Ugh, I remember the guy who most likely took this picture. He bugged us all the way to the concert before security stopped him for not having a ticket," I scrunch my nose at the memory, "Trunks almost lost his temper, the guy was asking really inappropriate questions."

Lena shook her head, "It's pathetic that people can't live their lives without getting into and judging everybody else's business."

Amy however didn't seem to understand my reluctance towards the media. "Why don't you just give them an interview? They are much nicer there and people wouldn't be getting second hand information." She seemed proud of her seemingly great idea.

"Amy I don't want to talk to them, our business is our business. And I can't believe there are people selling information about us. I don't know who I am angrier with: the informers, the fake informers selling lies, or the media for printing it out," I huff.

Lena was about to say something more on the subject when there was a knock on the door. I dash over and open it to find Trunks and Goten.

"Hey gorgeous," Trunks says pulling me in for a kiss.

I giggle, I can only guess how annoying I sound to everyone giggling so often now a days. "Hey I didn't know you were stopping by." I lead them into the house with Trunks' arm still around my shoulders.

"We were just flying by and decided to surprise you."

I give him a bright smile and turned to Goten who was looking a little ignored, "So how have you been Goten?"

"Oh same old same old, Tara and I broke up."

"Oh really, that's too bad." Is that supposed to be shocking?

"Yeah, nice girl just didn't work out." He looked disappointed, well Tara was really pretty. When we got to my living room he looked slightly shocked at the sight of my friends. And I guess I understand. I mean Lena looks like she came right out of the forties with her perfectly styled hair and navy dress and gloves. And Amy with her pigtails and hipster glasses was looked like she was about to explode with excitement. I could tell easily what she was thinking. She was meeting THE Trunks Brief and his cute best friend.

Amy started to twirl one of her pigtails and batting her eyelashes. "Meshi ain't you going to introduce us?" She batted her eyes in Goten's direction a couple more times for good measure.

My eyes roll, she's so obvious. "Trunks, Goten these are my friends Lena and Amy," I say gesturing to them.

Goten, of course, picks up on Amy's flirting and begins to flirt back. Lena looks like she's about to puke.

Trunks and I shake our heads, we don't expect any different from these friends of ours who love to date. "Anyway Meshi, Goten and I flew past the theater and thought we should go on a double date. That new comedy you said you wanted to see comes out tomorrow night."

Goten leans towards Amy, "Yeah wasn't sure who to take as my date, but I think I solved my problem." Amy giggles and I make a note to myself to limit my own giggling around Trunks.

Trunks turned towards Lena, "We could make it a triple if Lena wants to come."

"No thanks I don't do group dates, besides I'll be out of town. Speaking of which, I need to go and pack. See ya'll later." She gives me a hug and a look saying 'we need to hang out, just the two us' and send her one back saying 'we will soon'. We've known each other for a while; we can read each other's expressions pretty well.

The guys reluctantly pull away from Amy and me saying they needed to head home too. A kiss between Trunks and I, an exchange of phone numbers between Amy and Goten, and the boys are gone.

"Oh I can't believe this is happening!" my much too hyper friend squeels. I really wish she would stop that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Three day weekend yay! Also yall should check out my stories Trunks' Thoughts and No more Rumors, I find no shame in self promotion**

**Also a shout out to my wonderful reviewers S., DBZTomboy, MadTweety, and Ren Rika. If it wasn't for yall I wouldn't bother to keep posting. Everyone else who is reading this please join them in telling me how I'm doing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ**

"Okay, tell me everything you know about Goten, I do not want to embarrass myself today," Amy said in a very businesslike tone. Probably because to her boys were serious business. I don't know why she was worried about being embarrassed, she can't be embarrassed. While she can embarrass her friends (I.e. last night) Amy Matthews is physically incapable of feeling embarrassment. She could sing at the Super Bowl missing every note and still come out with a smile on her face talking about how fun it was.

Braiding her hair in front of my vanity I tried to think of some things about Goten. I realized I know next to nothing about Trunks' best friend. "Well I don't really know him that well."

"Come on, you have to tell me something about him."

I try to think of everything I know about the youngest Son, "I can tell you that his older brother's a scholar, his sister-in-law is Videl Satan, and he has a five year old niece named Pan. I'm pretty sure I have told all about my dad's adventures with his father. Oh and his mom is the Ox-king's daughter." I don't tell her about all his girlfriends. Now I don't want you to think that Goten's a playboy, he's just one of those people who date just to have fun. There's nothing wrong with that, it's just not something I do. But telling her that is just an unnecessary conversation.

My normally smiling friend narrows her eyes at me, "I can't talk to him about any of that! I'll sound like a stalker!"

"Well I'm sorry Amy. Look you've been on plenty of dates and a few with guys you didn't really know. He's just a regular guy who happens to have alien blood. Get to know him like you would anyone else. It's just dinner and a movie how hard could it be?" Oh crap, dinner. Now would be a good time to warn her. "Oh and just one thing about saiyan appetites-"

She cuts me off, "You already told me about Trunks' it's not that bad."

"Yeah Trunks eats a lot more than a full blooded human, but see compared to the rest of the saiyans and demi-saiyans, he doesn't eat much. And Goten's dad has a rather large appetite even by Saiyan standards."

Her eyes go wide, "Like how large?"

"Just be prepared for anything, he may try to eat less at the restaurant for appearances sake but then again he may not," I remember the one time my family went out to eat with the Son family. "He may clean out the entire restaurant if he's actually hungry." She rolls her eyes, she thinks I'm exaggerating and has tuned me out.

We are going to an afternoon showing of the movie to have plenty of time for dinner afterward.

It is not very crowded surprisingly so we are able to get the best seats in the house. Goten is carrying a giant bucket popcorn and two large sodas for Amy and himself.

"He must not want to scare off Amy," Trunks whispers in my ear, "He usually gets a ton of drinks but he'll probably use super speed for refills today."

"I'm not sure how that'll work," I whisper back, "Amy can be a bit clingy."

We sit down and Trunks wraps his arm around me and I lean my head on his shoulder. Neither one of us are big fans of eating during a movie, much too noisy.

The commercials are halfway through when we decide to sneak into the back corner. We couldn't stand all the giggling and _very_ noticeable flirting going on. We felt like how Lena looked yesterday. Go somewhere private for that.

What did you think we were going back there for? Ew, doing stuff like that in public is gross. We would never do that. Okay so we did kiss and make out a little during the movie, but who hasn't done that? Don't judge.

After the movie we head to this little place down the street that's geared towards young adults. The owners try to show off their knowledge of pop culture in every aspect of the place and it is a little obnoxious but the food is good.

Trunks called ahead of time to reserve a table hidden away in a corner booth and preorder some food. Normally you can't do either at this kind of place but when you enough money rules will be bent for you. Besides it is necessary to attempt to lessen the stares from everyone that inevitably come the first time one witnesses a Saiyan eating. He may have been cautious at the restaurant but a Son stomach can only be held at bay for so long.

As soon as we sit down the first round of food starts coming and Goten starts digging in. The Son family makes me believe that bad table manners are genetic. I look over at Amy to see her reaction as her date gets started with his meal. Huh, I didn't know pupils could get that big.

I look over at my date and smile. Trunks is eating more than any other patron but he's trying to not stick out for my sake. He always eats before we eat together, which honestly has only happened four times now. At first he did it so he wouldn't embarrass himself in front of me but now it is more to keep a low profile. We _have_ been a favorite of the paparazzi lately.

"So Amy you're a junior right?" Amy is still staring in disbelief and Trunks wants to snap her out of it.

She looks at us blankly, "Oh uh yeah." She looks down and finally begins to eat her small salad. She thinks she has to practically starve herself to stay skinny since she is 5'3" and therefore every pound counts. It's ridiculous I'm so glad I can eat whatever I want and stay fit.

"Let's let her eat and process this," I say to Trunks, "So how is that new jet coming along?" I have a love of aeronautics and war planes. It extends from my fascination with World War II. Like I said, history nerd. Anyway Trunks' mother has given him a government project to create a better stealth spy jet.

"Pretty well, my dad taught me some of the math and physics the rest of the universe uses and it fixes a lot of the problems our mathematicians can't comprehend." There's that smirk again. It is very attractive on him. Maybe attractive isn't the best term. Handsome, hot, sexy, eh you get the gist of it.

But of course no 'Teshi' date can be complete without the shutterbugs. I can hardly hear myself think as a crowd of cameras begin yelling questions to us and our friends. I put on my coat and sunglasses. Trunks grabs his jacket and hides his scowl. Goten stops eating before they can take any pictures. Amy perks up and puts on her normal happy face for the cameras. But even my friend who just yesterday suggested I cooperate with these low lives becomes bothered and blocks out the flashes with her hand.

Our group quickly and efficiently walk thru the throng of invaders out to the car. We all get into the car quickly but Trunks takes the time to open the passenger door for me before getting in and driving away.

Amy and Goten pick up their playful in the back seat and are soon tuned out. In the corner of my eye I see Trunks scowl out in full force. It is times like these that I realize just how much he resembles his father.

"Hey," he tilts his head towards me by a centimeter but gives no other hint that he is listening. "Next let's have a stay at home date how about it? Just hanging out playing video games and such. Besides I've yet to teach you how to use a sword."

The smirk is back at full force, "Sure but you've got that last sentence a little mixed up."

**Hooray 5 chapters! A milestone! Again please review and tell me right I'm doing right and what I am doing wrong.**


	6. Chapter 6

I remember the first time I came to Capsule Corp was for the party after the defeat of Buu. I had been floored by how large and nice the place was for just a house. Over the past few years I have come back every once in a while to babysit the now six year old Bulla and I still can't get over the vast size. Perhaps it is because Bulla shows me a room I have never seen before every time I come.

Trunks is never around when I babysit (I wouldn't have been needed if he was) otherwise we would have started dating much earlier I think.

We decided that we would rather have the date at Capsule Corp because there a lot more to do, the house was bigger, and because 'bad' Mom was back and overprotective as ever. Just because we aren't doing anything inappropriate doesn't mean we want my mom hovering over us. Plus I have been wanting to try out the gravity chamber (nothing extreme, only a 5 times gravity at the most) for sparring. Yeah I know sparring on a date sounds weird but we are both fighters, he's half Saiyan, what do you expect? Besides I brought my sword with me, I am definitely showing off a little tonight.

The aforementioned machine was running as Trunks pulled into his driveway and capsulated his car. But when Trunks let me into his home the noisy machine stopped. My boyfriend sighed.

"Three, two, one." He picked his head as a gruff voice yelled, "BULMA!"

Closer to us a woman yelled back, "COME OUT HERE VEGETA! WE NEED TO TALK!"

"FINE!" I heard the slamming of a heavy door and stomping towards Bulma's voice. Trunks and I began to walk to the entertainment room while his parents 'talking.'

"Bulma what is wrong with my machine? Don't tell me I am overdoing it because that is bull."

"Vegeta I had the machine shut down on purpose. Trunks is bringing Meshi over, remember?" Trunks looked wary as he heard this; he grabbed my hand and picked up his pace.

"Yes I remember, you made sure to remind me to be civil at dinner."

"Vegeta! Your son is bringing his girlfriend home! We have to meet her and you have to be here for more than dinner."

"But we have met her before." Did Vegeta just whine? No, not possible but it was close.

"This is different, Vegeta! Call it a stupid earthling tradition if you must but Trunks is bringing home his first serious girlfriend. It is a big deal and you are going to have to deal with it!" At this point Trunks looked ready to sprint but we were already so close to our destination. Just as we reached the door his parents stepped out into the hallway. I had no idea what room they popped out of Vegeta may have been using his super speed to get this over with.

"Oh Trunks," his mother started in a bubbly voice that rivaled her mother's, "We didn't hear you come in. And Meshi don't you look beautiful today."

"Uh, thank you ma'am." I looked down at my outfit; a brown v-neck sweater, dark blue jeans, and boots. Simple, casual, and nice.

"You don't have to call me that, just call us Bulma and Vegeta. How about we go inside the game room and sit down." She left her husband's side (wait a second are they married? I'm not so sure, maybe they married in a Saiyan tradition? Note to self: ask Trunks)

Vegeta stood there for a second and I spoke to him directly for the first time ever. "Hello Vegeta."

Grunt.

Well that wasn't too bad.

Trunks then pulled me into the room after his mother and Vegeta followed. Inside the room were shelves filled with video games and board games, a pool table, giant plasma screen tv, a couple computers, game consoles, a couch and various chairs.

Bulma and I talked to each other for about fifteen minutes while the males wore matching expressions of impatience. Then Bulma decided that she had done her duty and left with Vegeta.

"I'm so sorry," Trunks began, "When she decides to be a good mother she can be overbearing. I was hoping that would be limited to dinner."

I don't know why he's making a big deal, maybe because Bulma teased him a little during our talk. "Don't apologize I don't mind honestly." He looked relieved at that.

"So what do you want to do first?"

"Well I've never played pool before."

Trunks grinned, "Here let me teach you." He set up the game and I giggled a little (dang it) when he put his arms around to 'help' me break. He began to whisper in my ear instead of talking and kissing my neck every once in a while. Soon we were no longer paying attention to the lesson when Bulla decided she wanted to play.

"Trunks!" the young girl's voice forced us to pull apart a little but Trunks was still holding me.

"What do you want?" He didn't sound at all amused by the interruption.

"I want to play my Princess Pony game," she declared like the princess she clearly was. She was even wearing a pink costume dress I recognized from nights of tea parties, complete with tiara.

"Look here's the laptop and game you can play in room." The little girl frowned, clearly wanting to bug us put I have a feeling she had orders from mom. 'I they don't want you in there then don't go in.' Sounds like something Bulma would say. So Bulla left with her things and Trunks just shook his head.

"She won't be back for a while," he said turning back to me. He pressed his lips against mine again and held me close; we stayed that way for a while. Suddenly Trunks pulled back I took me a second to figure out why, my ability to sense ki wasn't something I practiced as much as I should. Mrs. Brief was coming.

"Maybe now would be a good time to have that spar," I suggest.

He smiled, "Perfect, we settle who is best and avoid my grandmother for a good while. She would never expect us to spend time training."

We had to raise our ki and sprint to pass up Mrs. Brief without her seeing us as she was in our path.

We dressed into training clothes (they have spar clothes of all kinds for guests, just in case) and walked into the gravity room. Trunks could have overridden the shut down Bulma imposed but we didn't think that would be the necessary for a sword fight. Or fair since I have never been in altered gravity before.

I pulled my sword from its sheath and admired it. It was an elegant weapon long and slender. It was thin and delicate looking, as if one good whack from Trunks' broadsword would shatter it. But it wouldn't, no it would take a very strong ki blast to break my sword as it is made of a special metal forged for strength and endurance.

We went to an area of the large room away from the controls; we didn't want to accidently damage anything in Vegeta's favorite toy.

Trunks' power greatly overpowers mine in hand-to-hand and ki combat; we don't even have to test that theory. But he did not gain the upper hand in this spar, but then again neither did I. We were perfectly matched, blow for blow. But our strategies were very different.

Trunks uses his strength and speed. Not all of it, he's not allowed to go super. I have been training a lot lately and have begun to gain jumps in my power level, nothing insane but enough so that I am speedy enough to keep up with him up until the point before super.

I however use observation and insight. How? Well I use my nerdiness; namely psychology, biology, and physics. All creatures have patterns of behavior that can easily be identified if searched for. I can look at someone's actions, the shift in their weight and even the stance they began in down to the angle of their feet tell the future. Then I identify the most opportune place to strike and calculate at which angle and amount of force will cause the most damage in the most efficient manner. I believe every fighter does this to some degree subconsciously but the fact that I am conscious of it gives me an advantage.

The spar went on for two hours before we were called to dinner. We washed up as much as we could before changing back into our regular clothes. I was almost disappointed, Trunks looks good in a wife beater and gym shorts.

I was brushing my hair when Trunks came up behind me, wrapped his arms around my waist, and leaned down to rest his chin on my shoulder. "Are you ready for this?"

"Of course, I'm sure it'll be fine." He kissed me on the cheek and I turned in his arms to return it. Only he gave me his lips instead of his cheek. Pulling back I saw a longer to stay here, like this in his eyes. He probably saw the same in mine, but we had to go before someone came and got us. "We should get going," my voice sounds as reluctant as I feel.

He grabbed my hands and led me to the kitchen, he sighed "You're right, pretty soon they'll send a search party or Dad'll get impatient and eat everything." I laugh a little and he smiles. How come whenever he smiles I feel lighter than air?

Dinner with your boyfriend's family is supposed to be awkward the first time, I expected that. But when your boyfriend's family consists of two world famous geniuses, a ditzy blonde talking 'great-grandbabies', a stoic ex planet purger turned co-savior of the universe, and a little girl who really is a princess and she _knows_ it, things just seem even more awkward. But soon Mrs. Brief became too busy with being a good hostess and feelings of intellectual inferiority subsided.

Dr. Brief was the first to start up a conversation, "So Meshi, what kind of degree will you be getting? I believe Trunks told us that you had decided on West City University."

"Yes I will be attending WCU and I've decided on Cultural Anthropology with a minor in World History." I thought he'd be disappointed that I wasn't going into science or math, and I had considered aeronautics, but he seemed genuinely interested. Soon Dr. Brief, Bulma, Trunks, and I were engaged in a stimulating conversation about education that somehow morphed to life in general extending past dinner. Vegeta surprisingly jumped in periodically with some comment or question on ethics or human morals.

My stay ended with a phone call from Mom saying I'm late and need to come home before she showed up a-shootin. While she overreacted it was later than any of us had realized and we said our goodbyes.

On my door step I asked Trunks what had been bouncing around my mind on the ride home, "Trunks, be honest, do you think your family likes me?"

"Of course beautiful, they think you're perfect and I _know_ you are." He gives me another amazing smile and a sweet good night kiss.

**Well I must say I am proud of myself on this one**


	7. Chapter 7

**I feel great about my last chapter and it was more comfortable to write since I am a big Vegeta fan, he and Trunks (both mirai and chibi) are my favorite characters. I read B/V fanfiction more than anything else followed closely by anything Vegeta. Heck I have a community dedicated to him where as Tien, Chiaotzu, and Launch are new territory if you haven't noticed. I have never read any stories about them, they hardly showed up in DBZ (the only series I have actually watched I must admit). So expect more Brief family goodness to come.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ**

I will say one thing about babysitting Pan it gives a chance to practice my surprisingly underused flying. That hyper little girl will not calm down.

Trunks and I have been dating for almost four months now and Valentine's Day are coming up. I wonder if Trunks has planned anything yet. But that is the least of my worries right now. All the adults are having their own little party that we can't join, probably going to a bar or something, I don't know. Anyway Trunks and I somehow were volunteered to watch the two demi-saiyan girls for the night. Meanwhile Goten, Amy, and a group of friends are out somewhere having fun and Lena was taking a tour of the art department at WCU.

The girls are already at Capsule with Trunks as I pull into the driveway. Walking in I find Bulla pulling on Trunks' leg towards something she wanted and Pan sitting on his shoulders asking how fast he can fly around the earth and if he is as strong as people tell her. She really is a female Goku, I wonder if she will grow out of it?

Trunks saw and looked at me pleadingly, "How did we get talked into this?"

I shrug, "I don't think we had much of a choice." The children continued to cling to my poor boyfriend, "Hey girls how about we go swimming?" It was cold outside but of course the Briefs had an indoor swimming pool.

The girls' faces brightened and they dashed up stairs where Bulla would have suits for both of them.

"Swimming, eh?" Trunks had this look on his face I had only seen once before. Amy was teasing me about a bikini she had seen in the mall that would _'look just perfect on me.'_ Well poor guy I don't wear bikinis or two-pieces for that matter. Instead I have a black monokini with a pink plaid design. If you don't know a monokini looks like a one piece in the front and a two piece in the back. Sounds weird, I know, but it looks cute.

Boy, will he be surprised if his face is any indication of what he is expecting. "Yup works every time so put on your swim suit," I say turning away towards a guest room where I can change into my suit. I start to think about what Trunks will look like in his suit and blush.

I put on my suit and pull my growing hair back into a ponytail. Looking in the mirror I deem myself ready to go but need a new suit before summer. This one is just beginning to get tight and showing off my chest more than usual. Some girls would show that off excitedly but the whole reason I don't wear two pieces is because I am modest. I don't feel comfortable showing off my body even if it is better than most. I'm not being conceited that's just a side effect of working out like I do.

I step out and go to the pool where I can feel the girls and Trunks' ki. The indoor pool is really just a large pond inside the indoor garden. I sneak in wanting to jump out and surprise the girls and catch a glimpse of the trio.

Trunks may have appeared to be having trouble earlier but that's not happening now. The girls have ganged up on him in a splash fight and loving it. Seeing him with the girls like that makes me realize that he's actually really good with kids. He'll make a great dad some day. But that's a long ways away if it even happens for us.

Trunks steps out the pool to grab something and I realize that my earlier assumption was correct. He looks great in his red and black swimming trunks. Really shouldn't surprise me, at 5'6" and with that build, he looks great in anything. _Sigh. _A guy with a great personality, great looks, and thinks the same of me. I really am lucky.

Forgetting my plan to surprise the girls I step out towards the pool and catch Trunks attention. He looks up and his jaw drops. I think he likes the suit.

He shook his head and walked towards me, "Hey beautiful we've been waiting for you." I think he forgot the girls right behind him though when he embraced and kissed me.

We are suddenly soaked by a huge wave of water. "EEW! Trunks stop kissing Meshi," Bulla demands.

"Yeah it's gross," Pan agrees.

"Alright, alright I'm sowy," Trunks says in an annoying baby-talk voice that earns him a few more splashes and he heads back to what he was doing earlier. I jump in and start playing marco polo with the girls when Trunks turns on the radio. Then Trunks decides to do a cannonball right behind me.

"Ah! Really Trunks?" I ask still a little shocked since my eyes were closed for the game when he jumped.

"Yes really, sorry but it was just too tempting," he says smirking as I am once again enveloped in his arms.

"Meshi," Pan whines, "You are not supposed to open your eyes."

"I'm sorry Panny I was attacked," I shoot a playfully angry look at Trunks. He gives me a who-me? look.

"I don't care, that's against the rules," she scolds.

"Alright let's restart," I say reluctantly pulling away to play our game.

We stayed in the pool for a long time before the take out Bulma had ordered for us. Trunks went and retrieved the food as I helped the girls dry off and put on some comfy clothes for dinner. I also had brought comfy clothes to wear, sweatpants and a t-shirt because no one likes to put on jeans after swimming.

We went downstairs to find a mountain of rice and sesame chicken. With all the Saiyan blood here it was necessary. After serving the girls and finishing my own meal I went to find a couple movies. I ended up choosing Mulan for the girls to watch on the plasma and I Am Legend for Trunks and I to watch on a laptop.

When they were done we got settled in front of the tv, the girls in their pajamas and sleeping bags (Pan was spending the night) and Trunks in his sweat pants and wife beater as he and I cuddled on the couch under a blanket behind the girls.

The girls were asleep, tired from their afternoon of play, by the end credits. When ours was over and we were sure the girls were out Trunks decided to take them to Bulla's room where they would be more comfortable and I put another movie into the plasma for us to watch.

Trunks came back in and we lay on the couch, my back against his chest and his arms wrapped protectively around me. We fooled around a bit like any teenage couple would but we didn't do anything more than usual. We stopped long before his parents came home late at night and at that time we had nearly drifted asleep in each other's arms.

**PS if any of you are Vegeta fans check out and subscribe to my community Vegeta and company, if you love Vegeta you'll love these stories. And I do not own either of those movies, I do not own anything of much worth.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ**

Spinning around in the mirror to see my white skirt open up and float around me I felt like a little girl. I stopped, dizzy and giggling, to admire my adorable pink blouse with a sweeping neckline. I normally detest and refuse to wear pink and skirts for that matter but on Valentine's Day it seems acceptable. My plum hair, now without highlights thanks to Bulma's newest invention (it is always so annoying trying to grow them out and hair dye never quite covers it) was now brushing my shoulders as I prepaid to put in some quick curls.

Once that was done I realized I looked a lot like 'good' mom. A little too much for my taste, maybe I should refrain from curling my hair for now on.

I skip down stairs to wait for Trunks to come pick me up for our romantic date and see my mother fixing her pinned up her blonde hair and she was wearing a sassy red halter top dress. Without turning around she greeted me, "Hey honey, so what are your plans for the night?"

"I'm not sure Mom he wanted to keep it a secret." I frown surprises aren't my favorites and I tried everything to find out what he was planning.

"Oh well have fun but not too much, got it?"

"Got it."

"Good." It was not my mom who said this though but my dad who was coming out of my parents' room in a tux. He looked handsome but awkward, never seen my dad in a tux before. "If you need anything call Chiaotzu, your mother and I will be busy." Mom hooked her arm in Dad's and gave me a wink over her shoulder as they walked out to Mom's car.

Oh gosh I don't even want to think of the implications; parents never ever do something like that to your kid. Ever.

I had gotten rid of the bad thoughts in my head when the doorbell rang. I opened the door and let my stunningly handsome boyfriend. Italian leather shoes, nice black slacks, silk black button up shirt with the first couple buttons open like usual, his shoulder length hair pulled back in a ponytail with some bangs hanging loose, (_think cell saga_) and his incredible heart stopping smile. I hardly notice the beautiful bouquet. A dozen white roses and my favorite flowers mixed in, mini red carnations.

He hands them to me and gives me a long, lingering kiss. When it's over I am awestruck like I always am. "Hey there." Could I have said anything more cliché and stupid?

His smile somehow gets brighter, even in his blue eyes. As if he thought of making me practically speechless brings him joy. "Hey to you too."

Blushing I turn my attention back to the flowers. "Trunks they're perfect, thank you. Oh I can't wait for tonight, can you tell me what we are doing now?" I plead as I lead him into my kitchen so I can find a vase.

"No, it's still a surprise," he answers as I put the flowers in the vase I have found. I turn around and am captured by his strong arms again. Giggles, chuckles, kisses, and whispers of sweet nothings are exchanged before we decide to leave for our mystery date.

"So are you ready for your surprise, beautiful?"

"Of course I am."

"Good," he chuckles some more, "then first I shall whisk you away to some romantic location where we won't be bothered," his voice playful.

"May I ask where?"

"No you may not," he says grinning. Oh where could he be planning to take me? Maybe Paris or Italy or a tropical island. No where here in the country I know since his earlier comment suggested we would be away from the paparazzi. And it's not unreasonable to imagine this; he can fly around the world in a matter of minutes without breaking a sweat.

We stepped outside and he picked me up bridal style powered up to super Saiyan and flew away. I don't know why he felt the need to go super but I am glad he did, I have never had the chance to see him go super before and now I get to see up close. His now blonde hair was glowing and his teal eyes shone brightly. I prefer him in his base form I decide but not before recognizing how handsome he is as a blonde.

When we land but a few seconds later I realize he wanted to fly fast enough so that my hair and clothes wouldn't have time to get messed up which would have led to me having to find a place where I could fix it. He has powered down now and is eagerly waiting for my reaction to our destination.

I look around curious as to where we are and discover we are in Barcelona, Spain. I look at Trunks in disbelief and excitement. He smiles, satisfied with my reaction and takes my hands walking through the amazing city.

At dinner time he takes me to this amazing little out of the way restaurant that served the best Spaniard and French food I have ever seen or tasted (Granted I have never seen or tasted much) where he gave our orders in flawless Spanish. The drinking age here is of course eighteen so we both had a little champagne, I didn't drink much though when I realized I wasn't the biggest fan of alcohol.

This was the greatest Valentine's date ever I am sure. When we left he led me away in some seemingly random direction. "Come on there is one more place I want to show you."

He took me to a fountain giving a fantastic light show to the sound of classical music. "It is called The Magic Fountain of Montjuic," I heard Trunks say. A very appropriate name in my opinion. He took me up in his arms and asked me if I knew how much he loved me then he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a black velvet box. He opened it up for me and inside was a beautiful diamond necklace.

A single string of diamonds, it was simple yet elegant, in a word perfect. The whole date had been perfect in my opinion. He took the necklace out of the box and put it around my neck.

"Oh Trunks everything tonight has just been perfect, thank you," I say breathlessly.

"Of course, anything for you, love," his replay made my heart flutter and we ended our night in Spain with a hug and kiss that seemed to last forever.

My mother threw down a magazine in front of me as I was eating my late breakfast of cereal the next morning. "What is this?" she asked deceptively calm.

I looked at the cover and saw Trunks and I kissing in Barcelona in front of the fountain the title and questions on it implying we were on some immoral lover's getaway. "Mom you now there is nothing true in this, they just want a story. We were trying to avoid this by leaving the country in the first place."

"I know that honey," she says sternly, "but you need to be more careful now that you are in the public's eye, your reputation is at stake." Since when did my 'bad' mother care about having a good reputation? "And I know that look you are giving me. My bad reputation is enough for the whole family so you don't need to add to it. Now hurry up you will be late for work."

**Now did some of you guys think he was going to propose? Please they are much too young for that. Any thoughts? Any suggestions? All are welcome **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ nor any of these songs**

Prom had come. I of course was going with Trunks, Lena was going with James, and Amy was with Goten. Neither of my friends were actually dating their dates, though I was sure James would ask out Lena after the dance. Goten and Amy hung out a lot and occasionally went out but they were never, I hate to use this archaic term, steady. This was much to Chichi's dismay who just wanted to see Goten settle down with a nice girl like his brother did.

I looked around at our group as we sat down in the limo Trunks had to chauffeur us to the dance. Lena wore a white calf length dress with a lace overlay (vintage as always), her rust colored hair pinned up in a cascading waterfall of curls. James wore a tux that he was not happy about with a red collared shirt underneath his jet black hair cut in an emo asymmetrical style. Now despite his hair and regular clothing style James isn't emo or goth at all he just happens to dress like that. Amy was in a bright yellow strapless knee length dress with what I call a balloon skirt. You know the skirts that when you dance or move a lot in balloons up. Anyway her golden brown hair was twisted up into some sort of bun and her date was wearing a tux with green shirt underneath. Trunks was wearing a traditional three piece tux as well with white shirt but had taken off the jacket, his hair back in a ponytail.

I was the only one in our group wearing a full length gown and it was a show stopper. A golden charmeuse strapless dress with beading, sweat heart neckline, draped torso, and A-line skirt. (yeah if I hadn't seen it myself I wouldn't know what any of this meant either, just think gorgeous gold dress) My hair in some fancy braided do and of course Trunks' diamond necklace to complete it.

All of us girls had on our corsages and flats matching our dresses. We were going to have fun and not let things like heels hinder us.

Walking into the ballroom my school had rented out they were playing _Knock You Down_ by Keri Hilson at full volume and my eyes were bombarded by the colors of all the gowns. Suddenly I was reminded of how sensitive Saiyan hearing is and looked at Trunks and Goten to see if the volume was too loud and saw they were putting in small earplugs to muffle the noise. Figuring they were okay the girls and I started talking about, praising and criticizing the other dresses. Come on who doesn't do that.

Then _I don't wanna miss a thing _by aerosmith came on and Trunks led me to the floor. We had never had the opportunity to slow dance before and I wondered how he was at dancing. I am pretty good at ballroom dancing and at these dances ended up leading my dates who had no idea. Once we were in the middle of the dance floor I was blow away by how talented he was. I ended up getting lost in a world where it was just the two of us, nothing else existed as cheesy as that sounds.

The song unfortunately came to its end. "Trunks where did you learn to dance like that?"

Grinning he explained, "I am a prince and to quote my father 'If I had to learn it as a kid than so do you.'" His gruff imitation of his dad was spot on.

Someone yelled out a request for _It girl_ by Jason Derulo and at this point I usually would go back to being a wallflower because I can't stand the 'dancing' people do to this kind of music. But for whatever reason Trunks and I stayed and joined in.

By the time _Moves Like Jagger _came on the whole school was on the dance floor and bouncing around like idiots. Trunks and I looked just as idiotic but we were having too much fun laughing and 'dancing' to even care.

We stopped and went to get some punch and take pictures with our friends when Allison showed up. Allison is head cheerleader and queen biotch at our school. She thinks she's some supermodel with blonde hair and obviously plastic body (what kind of parents let their kids do that?) and deserves only the best. That includes guys and apparently her guy wasn't as good as mine (Of course not) and she just had to do something about it.

Allison was wearing a slutty red dress with her blonde hair hanging loose to her waist when she walked over to me making sure Trunks had a good eyeful, if he was even looking that is. "Hey Meshi," she called in a sickeningly fake voice, "is this your boyfriend I keep hearing about?" She points at Trunks who's off to the side talking to Goten.

"What have you heard?" I'm not gonna bother pretending to be friendly.

"Oh a little of this, a little of that," completely ignored my tone of voice.

"Look why don't you just leave," I was cut off by Trunks walking up to us.

"Hey is something wrong?" Allison looked triumphant thinking she had lured him over but his voice and the look on his face assured me he just wanted to see why I was upset. I wonder if it was my glare or slightly fluctuating ki that tipped him off.

Allison started using a deep voice and leered at him, "Well hey there, I was just-" Maybe she was going to use some fake sob story or horrid pick up line. We will never know because right then Lena came up behind her with two overflowing cups of punch and dumped it on the infuriating witch.

And that ladies and gentlemen is one of the many reasons why Lena is my best friend.

"Oops I am so sorry," her voice as fake as Allison's, "I think you are going to whore yourself out somewhere else." Lena had a self satisfied smirk on that rivaled Vegeta's.

When Allison heard Trunks, Goten, and well everyone else laughing at her she got pissed and tried to hit Lena but I caught her arm. Then because I really have been wanting to beat the crap out of Allison for a while (this isn't the first time she has messed with me) I raised my ki just a bit to make it painful for her, I didn't fracture or break anything though. When I felt she had gotten the message I let go of her arm and she attempted to stomp out with as much dignity as she could in her way too high stilettos.

Everyone watched, oohed, ahed, chuckled, and went back to dancing.

By the end of the night as we walked out during the middle of the song _Dynamite_ I realized just how much my feet hurt, so glad I went sans heels.

Heading to work the next morning I see a peculiar looking magazine and investigated. I saw a picture of Lena with two empty cups, Allison covered in punch, me looking smug, and Trunks trying not to laugh. I don't know who took the picture or who sent them in but I kind of love them for it.

**AN: Sorry if I offended anybody with some of those words, they're just common vocabulary at my school because of girls like Allison.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks everyone for the support this is my first full length with a plot fanfiction I'm so glad people are liking it and actually taking the time to read it :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or Anthony Bourdain or Hogan's Heroes (oh how I wish) **

My favorite scent in the world, brazil nut and vanilla, hung heavy in the air around me due to a nice long bubble bath. A morning of watching _Hogan's Heroes_ reruns had ended and an afternoon marathon of _Anthony Bourdain's: No Reservations _had begun and tonight I'll watch videos from my favorite comedy website. This was a day of lounging around in my pajamas-consisting of an old gray t-shirt and sophie shorts- my hair loose and still damp, having not a care in the world as I get fat off of a family sized bag of Doritos.

This was what I call a lazy day.

Watching the Ecuadorian episode I began to have a craving for ceviche, "Mama, what are we having for dinner?"

My 'good' mom's cheery voice answered from another room, "Beef stew and rice." Not ceviche but much better, my cravings change in anticipation of my dinner.

I hear the front door open and Chiaotzu sits on the couch by my feet. He and Dad must have been out training again. He reaches for my bag of chips and I playfully smack it away. We wrestle a bit before I concede and let him have a handful. We are in brother/sister mode today.

"Whatcha watchin?" his high pitched voice asks.

"A dude that travels the world criticizing tourist destinations and showing the real culture and eating street food."

"Sounds like fun," he comments lazily.

I notice that my father hasn't come in yet. "Where's Dad?"

"Don't know, said he had to go get something."

Mom came in right then and turned off the tv. "Hey!" my cohort and I complained in unison.

"Meshi there I something serious I want to talk to you about."

"Is it another article?"

"No why? Should I be concerned about another article?"

"No," I stop and think back a minute to make sure my answer is truthful. "Yeah no there shouldn't be any articles."

"Okay good anyway I wanted to talk to you about your graduation present."

I perk up hearing this, my graduation is in a week and everyone at school is talking about early presents or what they think they are going to get. At least the rich kids, most families can't afford a big present like that.

"Well it is something you have wanted for a long time but we never thought you were responsible enough but now your father and I think you are ready. Your dad should be home with it in a few minutes."

The first guess that pops in my head is a dog, not just any but a Caucasian Shepherd. They are this breed that start of as adorable fluffy little puppies and then grow into gigantic guard dogs. And by gigantic I mean big, they have no maximum height but the minimums are 25 inches for girls and 27 for boys. I saw one once as a little girl and fell in love with it immediately. This would explain why I have caught Mom looking at pet stores lately. Oh I can't believe I am gonna get a dog. I will really be disappointed if it is not a dog.

I feel my dad's ki outside and hear barking. Yes! I run outside to find him holding the cutest puppy I have ever seen. He looks like a little stuffed animal, a gray and white ball of fluff. "Oh Mom, Dad thank you thank you thank you!"

Before I go all giddy with glee and grab the dog Dad stops me. "Now Meshi he is your responsibility, you have fed him, walk him…" My dad continues on with the responsibility speech but I just hear blah blah blah. I know I can take care of a dog.

"Do you understand everything your Father said?"

My answer is automatic and immediate, "Yes Mom."

"Okay then he's all yours." Dad handed me my new puppy. He was soft and cuddly and just as happy to see me as I him. Again he reminded me of a stuffed animal, like a teddy bear. That's it!

"I'm going to name you Teddy," I declare and he heartily approves with barks and kisses causing me to laugh.

We all go back inside and I back to the couch where Chiaotzu had turned the TV back on.

"Hey Teddy you want to met Chiaotzu?" I say holding him towards my couch mate to do just that.

"Wow he's big how old is he?"

"Dad?"

"Two months."

Chiaotzu's eyes got big, "But he's already as big as me." That really wasn't much of an exaggeration.

"Just wait until he's full grown," I tease.

"I don't wanna he'll eat me up." We all laugh at his reaction and soon Chiaotzu joins in as well mean while Teddy hops out of my arms and begins to explore his new home. I have a feeling he'll fit in with my family just fine.

My stomach feels heavy, I'm jittery and jumpy as if I am had just drank a couple monsters and a five hour energy in one go even though I have never touched the stuff in my life. (_My friend actually did that, did not go well for him.)_ I take a deep breath to try and steady myself but it doesn't work. I put on my cap and gown. Breathe out. This is it. Next I put on my chord. Top ten, baby! Straighten out my cap, fix my hair, and I'm finally ready visually.

Time to walk across the stage and out of high school forever.

I'm so nervous. Sure the walk will go without a hitch. Yes I'm not valedictorian and won't have to give a speech to worry about. Tonight is not what I am worried about; it's every night after it. I will be living at home because WCU is close enough to fly to but other than that I am on my own.

Just the thought makes me sick with fear. I'm perhaps the most responsible and mature person I know that's my age, so why is no one else looking as green as I am? I am very sure that if I looked in a mirror right now I would resemble Piccolo.

They are starting to call names I have only a few moments to calm myself. I am so glad Shinhan is near the end of the alphabet!

The people in front of me are starting to inch up. Ten people left, five people, four, three, two, one…

"Meshi Shinhan."

I walk on confidently with believable 'I'm-not-freaking-out' face on. I take the diploma, shake my principal's hand, and look out to the crowd as I walk off. I see my parents and Chiaotzu first, beaming with pride. Then I see the Briefs family, the son family, Krillin's family, and everyone else associated with the z gang. They've all come and they are all clapping, even Vegeta and Piccolo. Goku's a little too loud and the girls don't understand what the deal is but they are enthusiastic in cheering me on. I'm happy to see them all but I'm happiest about my family and Trunks, the looks on their faces are the best. Proud of me, proud for me, and happy.

I am of the stage rather quickly and thrust into the crowd of graduates all trying to sit and wave at the same time. A good handful aren't very talented at multitasking apparently. We are finally seated and listen to the Valedictorian and the other speaker's give their speeches. Just for the record no one really listens to these speeches so I don't see why they need to drone on and on. If I was valedictorian my speech would be along the lines of 'It's over we're adults, have fun with your lives I'm probably never gonna see you again, peace.' But in a nice way… probably why I'm not in that position.

The speeches are done, we change the position of our cap danglies (What are those called and why do we do that?) and we all incoherently yell as we toss our caps in the air.

First my classmates jostle each other around to say congrats and good bye to friends and acquaintances. Lots of people come up to me and each bring up memories some good (Lena and tennis and band kids) and some bad (Allison, namely, through she 'left out' the congrats part.) Then the families and graduates intermix.

My group and I weave through the mob quickly off to the side. I get passed around very quickly into many pairs of arms but finally end up in Trunks'. 'Bad' Mom sends warning glare as does Dad, he's been getting a little more uptight the longer we go out but in the end realizes we are adults now. That's right we are adults now, I am an adult now.

"Okay everyone!" Bulma yells, "Cake and ice cream and the whole deal at Capsule Corp., come on!" Yay!

Oh what? Adults can't get excited over ice cream? Goku sure does.

**AN: Don't ya'll just love lazy days? I'm having one as I write though not as grand as the one written *sigh* Please review**


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow I feel stupid for not remembering the word tassle anyway thanks Ren Rika, also in response to my first bad review: I have seen many DBZ stories that were very Americanized and just because there is no big villain or anything does not mean there is no plot. The plot is the progression of their relationship. I am trying to right to write this story to sound natural and real instead of being full of sensationalism, I personally enjoy fanfics that are more like that. I will agree however that some more work can be done on my grammar and I have realized I need conflict and I am working on that. If anyone else has any criticisms please let me know. Now on with the story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ**

It was evening and the sky was being painted with the colors of a sunset, the summer air still warm. Teddy was barking wildly tugging on his leash trying to make me go faster.

I wasn't paying much attention to anything really, just daydreaming as I often catch myself doing on these now daily walks. This time about how quickly the summer was flying by, I only had another few weeks until college began. I had my guard down and that was my seemingly fatal mistake. The next thing I knew my nostrils were filled with the smell of chloroform and I fell to the ground like a dead weight.

My family was getting ready for a late dinner when the phone rang, like it had so many times that day. My grandmother, cheerily as always, went to go answer it. I didn't pay much attention to the conversation but at least some part of my brain was.

"Hello Briefs residence…. Oh no I don't think he has…. Let me ask. Trunks, have you heard from sweet little Meshi today?"

Odd question. "No I have not why?"

My typically carefree grandmother suddenly looked worried and turned back to the phone, "No I'm afraid not. Okay I'll tell them." She hung up the phone and came to the table with a grave face or as grave as her face could be. "Oh it's just terrible. Meshi went walking with her dog just a little over an hour ago and now the dog came back with no Meshi." My head snapped up as did everyone else's. "Tien can't sense her energy and they have no idea where she is." Grandma began to sniffle and my heart stopped. 'Where could she be?'

Mom and Grandpa began asking questions to get the full story but I didn't need any more. There was no way Meshi got lost walking her dog and even if she did she would be easily located. There was something very wrong here and I was beginning to assume the worst. I ran out of the house and flew off towards the Shinhan house. A few seconds later I felt my father join me, he may not admit it but he has taken a liking to Meshi and his mind is no doubt going in the same direction as me.

Arriving at the house everyone was there, even Roshi, Oolong, and Turtle. They were huddled together in a circle trying to figure out how someone like Meshi with her smarts and definitely higher than average ki could just disappear like she had.

I literally was growling when I landed. "Okay what the hell was going on?" I was serious, pissed, worried, and getting more scared every second that something really bad was happening and I couldn't stop it. No need or time for pleasantries. The all looked at me a little shocked, it has been awhile since this side of me has come out there is normally not much reason for it. My father was the only one who seemed not at all surprised. He completely understood my aggression.

Yamcha flew in time to hear this and felt the need to whisper to Puar, "Man he is really acting too much like Vegeta-"

"Shut it Yamcha unless you have something useful to say." Meshi is missing and he's worried I'm becoming like Dad? Well you know what right now that's a good thing. It might make idiots like him take this more seriously.

"My son's right, we have no idea what's going on and we need to change that fast." To the point and serious as always, it relieves some worry that he is here right now.

Goku stepped forward; he was wearing his battle face, that was more than enough justification for my behavior. He never had that face on unless shit was about to go down. "I've tried using instant transmission to find her but her energy is too low for whatever reason. I can say that I felt a flicker resembling her ki somewhere towards the south. I know it's not much but I suggest we split up and look around that area."

Tien who was to Goku's right looking absolutely devastated finally spoke up, "At least it is something, now let's move before something happens." Everyone nodded their heads. 18 pulled out a map and began separating the area into quadrants for us to search. I was impatient and ready to take off already when 'good' Launch ran out with her cell phone in her hand.

"Bulma just called! We have some information but you aren't going to like it," she was trying to hold back the sobs to speak clearly, "A man called Capsule Corp. saying he kidnapped Meshi for ransom." WHAT? "For a price he said he'll give her back unharmed."

"How much?" someone asked. I wasn't paying attention to whom, I was busy seeing red. Someone dared take my girlfriend and expect a reward? Oh Hell no.

"I didn't bother listening," Launch said in a furious tone. Several of us took a double take at her, she sounded like 'bad' Launch and no one had ever seen 'good' Launch mad before. We were all expecting her to break down and cry. "We are going to find this asshole, if we have to lure him out with the money then fine, but when we do I'll I'll… I'll kick his ass, good me bad me who ever, but he will not get away with this!" Launch looked ready to explode.

I was about to join her, "Tell my mother she can lure him out if she wants to, I don't care, but I'm going to find her and the rest of you better go out searching as well. But no matter who finds them first I am the one who gets to beat him senseless, got it?"

"No way Trunks, my daughter, I get first dibs. You and my wife can fight over who gets next." With that said Tien shot off in the air and the rest of us followed.

Don't worry Meshi, we're coming.

**AN: this story is only rated K+ so I should have edited shouldn't I? PS I'll be busy this week so updates may become less frequent, hopefully not I don't want to be that busy.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ**

Meshi's Pov:

Everything was foggy, any noise I heard was muffled, and the rest of my senses weren't much better. And I felt so week, whoever grabbed me must not have known what they were doing or planning to kill me because that dosage would have been fatal for any normal human.

From what I can see I am surrounded by smears of browns, blacks, and grays. I can't faintly smell a musty scent and the ground is hard and cold. My limbs are bound and my mouth gagged. Where the hfil am I and why the hfil am I here?

Trunks' Pov:

Before Launch's announcement I was worried and frustrated for the most part. But now, now I'm just pissed. No not just pissed, infuriated, enraged even.

Who did these fools think they were? The Briefs family is rich indeed but we are powerful. We can destroy people more than just physically so why take the risk? Maybe at another point in time I would begin to think of the possible reasons why this happened but at the moment I don't care. I don't care about their reasoning, I will find them and I will kill them if someone doesn't stop me I guarantee that.

That must be why Dad and Goku chose to take the quadrants near me. I'm pretty sure I am scaring them with my fluctuating ki right now. Maybe not Dad, he just wants to keep me from doing something foolish.

When have I ever been this mad before? _Have_ I ever been this mad before? Maybe during the Buu incident, I know that was the last time my emotions were this strong after hearing that my Dad died. But I don't think I was mad, I was upset. And I did not have time to dwell on those emotions for too long as I was soon being taught how to fuse with Goten.

My mother is at home pretending to give in with the money but we were not going to wait for them. If we did there would be no guarantee that all the kidnappers were present and they would take their time designating a place and time. Time when Meshi could be getting hurt. Sure they promised no harm but they kidnapped her and weakened her to a point where we can't find her so why should we trust them.

So while that was going on and my grandfather tried to pinpoint the exact location of the caller, which was not going as easily as it should be, we were going with our original plan. Scanning our designated areas and their kis. Sifting through to find people that had kis showing they had ill intent towards someone. That was as much as we could without physically checking everyone and even then I ended up finding a few muggers and other criminals. I took out a fraction of my anger on these low lives warming up for when I found my target.

And when I did find them… I have already pretty much told you what I would do but it is the only thing on my mind at this point. Even if she is perfectly fine and unharmed as promised they will get the ass whopping of a life time. May Dende and every other deity in the universe help them if there is even a single scratch. And that'll be after I've let her parents go after them.

Meshi's Pov:

I can move now and hear, though it is sluggish and with very little clarity. My foot has hit what feels like a cardboard box and based on my slowly improving vision I am surrounded by similar boxes. This must be some sort of storage facility.

I can hear bits and pieces of a conversation between a couple of voices. Men's voices I think.

"…she's awake…" one mumbles.

A deeper voice answers, "who cares… tied up… just a girl…"

Just a girl, huh? Just wait till I get my strength back then I'll show him who should care. If I was not so busy daydreaming he and his friend(s) would be in the hospital right now. They would know better than to ever mess with me again. What do they want with me anyway? I try to listen to more of their conversation.

"The Briefs will pay big for her."

"Yeah, we'll be rich living…"

I didn't need to hear much more. So that was what they want, well the idiots will be in for a big surprise if they think they can just take the money and run. They will be leading Trunks and my father right to them.

I'm actually surprised that they have yet to find me. Have they yet to realize I am gone or am I just that weak? Depends on how long I have been out. Man, I wish I had some way of telling time here. Guess I will just have to wait.

Time passes by and I wonder how much. Even though I know I will be fine I can't help but wonder. What if these guys think I know too much about them and kill me while I can't defend myself? What if…? Actually that is the only worst case scenario, with friends like mine there aren't many options.

After what feels like thirty minutes my strength was coming back. Maybe I have enough energy for one big spike; Goku would be able to find it. I gather my ki and let out as much as I can, screaming against my gag in the process. I hope it was enough for someone to feel because it certainly was enough for the kidnappers to hear.

Trunks' pov:

It was very small, so much so I would never notice under normal circumstances but I was concentrating on finding Meshi's ki enough to feel it instantly. It disappeared very quickly but I could tell it came from Krillin's area so I took off in that direction as did Dad and Goku.

We powered up to Super Saiyans and were flying as fast as we could when another spike was felt. It was smaller and disappeared just as fast as last time but Goku was able to lock on. He grabbed our arms and used instant transmission to take us to a factory.

Inside we heard two men yelling and the sounds of a scuffle. Goku disappeared, probably to get Tien and Launch (they were not kidding earlier), and Dad and I went inside to find Meshi and her assailants.

We found them hitting her, telling her to shut up and I snapped. I grabbed the two men, a tall sandy blonde man and a stout redhead, by their collars, shoving them up against the wall.

They were shocked to say the least. Eyes wide with terror and pain as my golden ki burned them. I was about to start screaming at them when Goku returned with her parents.

"Trunks, you are scaring Meshi. Take her home and cleaned up. We will take it from here." Was it that obvious that I was going to kill these men? Not surprising really.

"Son," this time was my dad's voice, "take Meshi home." He was serious and my dad never agreed with Goku, not without good reason. My want to see Meshi and make sure she was alright was almost as strong as my need for revenge. But Goku was right about one thing, I could feel her fear. Her fear I would do something regretful, with my fury right now I wouldn't be able to stop myself at just harming them, at just killing them even. I would torture them.

It was when Dad took my shoulder and pulled me back that I realized that they were serious about me leaving. But not until I heard Meshi's weak voice did I decide to listen to them.

"Trunks, take me home please." Her voice was trembling and I gave in. I threw the men at Goku and Tien's feet when I turned around. I saw Tien looking at the men, his face filled with as much fury as I felt but more controlled, Dad and Goku looking at me very sternly, and behind them a crying 'good' Launch holding a trembling Meshi. It seems Launch could not hold on to her anger but it was Meshi I was concerned with.

The beginnings of bruises were on her arms and face fueling my anger. I forced myself to look straight into her black eyes to prevent myself from losing my self control in front of her. I went to her and took her into my arms as Krillin came flying in. With merely a nod he took Launch into his arms and we left the factory, taking the women back to the Shinhan home.

Once there Krillin took Launch in to the kitchen to calm down as he called various people alerting them of Meshi's safe return. I took Meshi to the upstairs bathroom and began to clean her up. The floor of the factory was very dirty. Her wrists were red from the bounds and I applied some cream to help them heal. Concentrating on not hurting her I barely heard her speak.

"Trunks…"

My head jerked up and I looked into her eyes again. "Yes?"

She did not respond, instead she threw herself at me and held on as if her life depended on it, burying her face into the crook of my neck. I returned her embrace and placed my lips at her ear, "This will never happen again, I promise."

Sniffle, "I know."

"Trust me Meshi, no one will ever be able to hurt you again."

**AN: Yay Meshi is back, boo I am not happy with this chapter. Hope you liked it though and I hope you return for the next chapter. Don't worry I won't be one of those authors that has something dramatic happen only to forget it by the next chapter.**

**As always please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**For those of you wondering the drugs were strong enough to make Meshi weak enough to be hurt, she gained just enough strength for the saiyans to sense. I assume super saiyans have stronger senses**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ**

Most girls would be terrified to leave their house after an experience like mine. But I'm not most girls, I am not scared. I am however much more observant and suspicious now. The fact that I could be so affected by drugs has reminded me of the fact that I am not invincible.

I never thought that I was invincible, especially on a universal scale, but I always thought I was safe here on Earth where the only truly strong people were my friends and family. 'Stranger danger' and all those safety rules that are drilled into kids' heads by society never applied to me. And as I grew older I guess I just forgot that I could be vulnerable just like everyone else. I was caught in a vulnerable moment and was out smarted; I will not let that happen again.

After a thorough beating from Dad the men were taken to jail and despite our efforts to keep things quiet the media found out. Every news source had some article about it. Our official story is pretty much the real story except replace ki tracking with cell phone tracking technology from the Briefs, which Bulma and Dr. Brief did attempt so the story is very believable. The men will be put on trial soon while Dad may have charges pressed against him for the 'excessive' beating. Honestly he did not do as much damage as he wanted but either way Bulma and her lawyers are making sure those charges never make it to court. Now after the first day or two all respectable news stations would only mention the trial and the legal issues of the incident or not at all. But the magazines and any celebrity gossip outlets started picking apart my relationship with Trunks.

At first the gossips theorized that our relationship would become stronger until one 'reporter' stated that none of this would have happened if I was not with Trunks. After that people were either _blaming _Trunks for it (Honestly you idiots, it was his fault that the criminals saw me as a tool to use?) or they made up stories of Trunks making the noble sacrifice to leave me for my own protection.

Ridiculous, all of them. But I couldn't help but worry about Trunks' new behavior. He was doing the exact opposite of what the media predicted. He wasn't going to leave me; in fact he hardly ever left my side.

At first he was always at my house, he even stayed in our living room the first night and I was grateful. I felt protected and comforted with him near me. As a few more days went by I had figured I could take care of myself but he still found ways to keep me within his sight. He asked me out on dates every other day and the days in between it was just quality time, but it did not feel the same as before. He was so serious now, our playful banter was kept at a minimum, and the easy atmosphere that was once ever present in our relationship was gone. I felt like I had a bodyguard instead of a boyfriend. Even during the hours apart I felt like I was under constant surveillance. Now I know it is impossible to tell if your ki is being monitored but I was beginning to doubt that as I was sure this was more than a feeling.

I tried to convince myself that this was normal for him. He is half Saiyan and was putting forth a Saiyan amount of dedication towards keeping me safe. I was willing to accept this as long as it stopped soon. I could only put up with so much.

When college started a couple weeks ago I was relieved that he seemed to ease up on me. Physically he was not around as often and the feeling of being monitored was not as prominent. I thought things would be going back to normal but then he became more protective; possessive might be a better word. He would always convince Lena or another of my friends to join me if I planned on going to a highly populated area by myself, such as the library. While together, he gave strangers he classified as suspicious a pretty frightening glare if they paid any attention to me. And people, mostly guys, that came up to me to talk would many times receive an outright growl.

I do not want our relationship to be this way. I do not want to be overwhelmed by the presence I once craved so much. Our casual relationship has become stressful and I don't want to end it but I won't be treated as a child or a precious piece of property.

He told me he would protect me, I want him to protect me, but I do not want him to oppress me and that is exactly what he is doing.

**AN: And the transition from fluff to something with more substance has come. Certainly took me long enough, oh well hindsight is 20-20. I will be out of town this weekend so there probably won't be any updates, sorry till next time.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, so for those who decided to skip the fluff chapters here is a quick timeline: Trunks and Meshi started going out in October of her senior year, kidnapped in summer July or August, and now it is September and yes she is in college now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ**

The air had begun to cool signaling the approach of fall and classes are in full swing. The students have each found a working rhythm between school, work, and friends. I myself am still waiting for Trunks to back off. It was comforting at first, then annoying, and now it is ridiculous and almost scary at times.

For example today I have my research partner coming over to work and since Trunks does not know him Trunks has decided to come over and 'hang out'. Like I said it is ridiculous.

My parents, who at first welcomed Trunks' behavior, are beginning to have fights with him over his behavior. It is really hard trying to convince myself things will go back to the way they were when I have my parents begging me to break it off for my own good. Even mild mannered Chiaotzu is beginning to speak up about it. I wish they were here now so that Trunks would leave but Mom is at work and the men are out training.

We are sitting in the kitchen in complete silence; he stares at me while I use a packet of prior research to ward off any conversation. I no longer feel comfortable around him and am anxious about his behavior once Dalton arrives. Dalton is an unremarkable, normal guy in my European cultures class who has been assigned as my partner. I don't know him very well but I know that he is not a threat to me or anyone else. Unfortunately I do know he has a bit of a temper which I fear will flare Trunks'.

I hear the doorbell ring but Trunks is at the door before I can even shift my weight out of the chair. I can hear Dalton's trembling voice asking for me, Trunks must be glaring at him, not at all surprising. "Hey Dalton," I call walking towards the front door, "I have everything in the kitchen. Don't mind Trunks he's just here to…. watch the game, right?" I look at Trunks for confirmation.

Grunt. I seem to be getting that response a lot lately.

"Uh uh okay," Dalton's voice is starting to steady. He is obviously confused about my explanation but is too intimidated to contradict anything I have said.

Trunks turns on my tv and begins to watch some game that happens to be on while Dalton and I work. Despite the rather noticeable observance things were going well until I made a comment that Dalton didn't agree with, it had to do with my opinion of a general from the past. Most people would leave that comment alone for the most part but Dalton loves a good debate which usually ends up in his temper flaring. I tried my best to end the silly debate but my efforts were in vain. Dalton was on a roll and apparently his tone seemed hostile to Trunks. Next thing I know Trunks has my partner held up against a wall yelling at him while Dalton looked ready to wet himself.

"Trunks! What the hfil?"

My rather angry boyfriend turned to me, "He had it coming, and he shouldn't be talking to you that way." Sure Trunks had been out of line before but this time I snapped.

"Trunks you are out of control, I was not in any danger and if I was I can take care of myself!"

He raised an eyebrow at my aggressive tone, "Like you did this summer? Meshi I'm just trying to protect you, can't you appreciate that?"

"No I can't because that is not what you are doing anymore! You have gone overboard and completely destroyed our relationship!" My rant was cut off by the narrowing of Trunks' eyes and dropping of Dalton. The poor boy scurried out my door and into his car as fast as he could.

Both arms now free Trunks crossed them in front of his chest and he glared at me with an intensity I have never before received. His voice forcibly calm scared me more than anything, "What do you mean destroyed?"

Gulp, I bring my volume down a couple notches and voice comes out seething with frustration, "There is no trust anymore. You don't trust me enough to let me take care of myself and I can't trust you not to attack anybody! The way you monitor my every move and control my decisions is bordering on abusive. I want things to go back to the way they were but I don't see how that's possible anymore."

"So I'm abusive now? I only have your best interests in mind-"

"Maybe you do but you are going about it the wrong way, Trunks I can't live like this!"

"What are you trying to say? That you want me gone!" He is yelling now, but not angry like before. Instead he sounds hurt; I almost back off right then but force myself to keep my foot down.

"I want my boyfriend back and this 'bodyguard' gone. I want to be with you and not feel overwhelmed with your presence." I'm on the verge of tears but I refuse to cry, I hate crying especially in front of people.

"What the hfil are you talking about, I am your boyfriend, nothing has changed," he sounds surprised and exasperated, "except you have been distancing yourself so much lately I hardly get to talk to you. Tell me does this have to do with me being 'abusive'?"

"I didn't say you were abusive, I said you almost were. And yes I have been distancing myself because of your behavior. Have you really not noticed the way of been acting lately?"

"No I have not obviously."

I am tired of this. I can't deal with it anymore; the fight, the stress, the relationship it's all too much. I turn and gather my work from the table. "I'm done. I'm tired and now have a research project to do entirely on my own, please leave."

"What do you mean by done? Are you giving up, are you breaking up with me?"

I am very close to tears now, "I don't even know right now, just leave me alone." I leave a very frustrated demi-saiyan in my kitchen as I ran up to my room choking back sobs.

I don't want to leave him, but I think I have to. The question now is will he leave me?

Trunks' Pov

I can't believe this. Was I that bad? No, no she can't be serious about leaving me. I have almost lost her once; I will not lose her now.

I begin to follow her when I hear a stern voice. "Leave her be son." Turning to my father I wonder how much he heard, he must have seen my question on my face. "Long enough, now let's go home."

"I can't leave her now, not after that fight."

"Son, I don't know much about relationships but I do know going after her now will only cause more problems. She needs time to herself and so do you." My mouth opens to protest, "Do not argue with me son. You two need the time apart and when you get home I want you to talk to your mother, she'll know what to do next." My father then turned around and left the house. With a sigh and a longing look up the stairs I follow him.

**AN: Well there we go anyway things have been busy so don't expect updates to happen as frequently as before.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I have this story all planned out unfortunately I have lost the time and motivation to actually write it all out :( hopefully this ends soon, I will not be an author that just leaves you hanging. I know one week may not seem like a long time to update compared to most stories but it is for me. I will like to thank BlueSkiesSunrise for her advice these past few chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ**

Trunks pov:

Dad and I landed in our front yard in only a few minutes. Once inside Dad reminded me to go talk to Mom because she was the one who forced him to come get me and say those things. He didn't bother to look at me, he just went straight to the GR mumbling about how the power better be back on. Well that certainly explained why he did what he did. Mom had probably written a script for him too.

I didn't want to talk to Mom, I wanted to fix things with Meshi. I honestly don't think I did anything wrong. Sure I was more protective than I was before but that was just because I realized now how vulnerable she could be. And she hasn't been complaining, sure she seemed upset about something but she never said anything to me before.

I was going to just go up to my room and wait until tomorrow morning for whatever Mom had to say but she was already behind me. Her face was stern and her voice serious with a 'you-have-no-choice-in-this-matter' tone. "Trunks come into the lab we need to talk now."

I sighed and followed my blue haired mother not wanting her to start yelling, I got enough of that with Meshi. The lab is perhaps the most private place in the complex except for the GR and my parents' bedroom. It's surprising how in such a large building filled with so few people can still feel crowded. It is a great accomplishment to get any sort of privacy here. I guess my family is just naturally nosey, well Mom's side anyway. The room is large and cluttered with inventions and blueprints. Dad may have gotten Mom to clean up the bedroom thanks to his military need for cleanliness but he has no jurisdiction over the lab.

She leads me to two stools set up by a work bench that contained several tool boxes and a prototype for a safer motorcycle. I had looked it over last night out of curiosity and she didn't make much progress on the project, which was proof enough that she had some speech prepared for me.

We sat down on the always uncomfortable stools and she took a deep breath, leaning on the work bench before she started talking, "First of all Trunks I need to know exactly what your father said to you so I know if I need to yell at him or not."

I spoke for the first time since leaving Meshi's house and thankfully my voice is steadier tan I thought it would be. "He told me Meshi and I needed time apart and I that I had to talk to you." Mom sneered at the word had but I was too upset about everything to pay much attention to word choice.

"Well he did not mess anything up so I guess I don't have to yell at him. You on the other hand need a lecture," she made sure to look straight into my eyes so that I would pay attention, "Up until now I was more worried about your feelings and your fear of losing Meshi. I'm not around Meshi as much as I am around you so I had no idea how she felt. I knew the whole kidnapping incident had a negative effect on you but I never gave Meshi's much thought after a couple weeks when everyone including you and Meshi assured me she was fine. That was until last night when Launch called me and fully explained the situation to me."

Launch tattled on me? This is ridiculous I did nothing wrong! Mom held up a finger to silence me along with a sharp "no" when I tried to defend myself like she did when I was a child doing something bad. "You will not interrupt me, you will listen to what I have to say and will answer questions when I ask them. Do not get pissy because 'I'm treating you like a child' I will bring your father in if needed. Understood?" She paused to make sure the message got across and then continued, "Good. Now Launch told me you are not just going over to hang out that you are there constantly, even when you say you are out training or working, watching Meshi. Not talking or hanging out or anything acouple should be doing but just watching her. I was also told that Meshi was supposed to do a project today but lo and behold there you are. Trunks you can't do this. I understand your motives I do, but you just can't do that to someone especially a teenager. And you know why you still are a teen despite your maturity. People at that age, heck people in general really, do not respond well to unnecessary rules or hovering. The more you do this the more she will draw away from you. Now why haven't you stopped when you realized it was getting on Meshi's nerves?"

This whole situation was pissing me off, why did everyone feel the need to portray me as a villain? I wasn't hurting Meshi I never would why doesn't she understand this? Why doesn't anybody? But I calmed myself before answering; no need to give anyone any ammo against and my anger would certainly be that. "Well Mom I didn't know it was bothering her at all. First she was clinging to me then she lost her fear pretty quickly but she made no objections to my staying. She had been acting more withdrawn and I was worried she was getting depressed so I stayed." That was the truth and all the explanation I needed to give in my opinion.

My mother looked a little disappointed and shook her head. "Trunks you know that can't be the full truth, if it was then why did you feel the need to get her friends in on it?"

"Because I thought she was depressed and honestly she needed someone to help ward off the paparazzi. They still can't get enough of this story."

"Well then," she breathed, "it looks like a classic case of miscommunication. But that doesn't change the fact that you went overboard even if you don't realize it. I'd be willing to bet it has something to do with your Saiyan heritage; you guys always take things to such extremes. Now here's what you need to do tomorrow send her some apology flowers or something with a note saying you are sorry and want to explain your actions. Wait for her to call you, let her decide when she is ready to talk. While you wait think about everything that is happened and realize for yourself what you did wrong." And with that Mom got up and left.

I bury my face into my hands. How did everything get so screwed up? How could two people as close as Meshi and I once were and end up having a miscommunication this bad? I just wanted to keep her happy and safe and somehow I still lost her.

**AN: If there is any confusion as to explanations of Trunks' behavior keep in mind these are two different sides of the story. Anyway I hope you are liking this story leave a review if you do, it motivates me when new people write a review so how bout I give a shout out to all new reviewers I get by the time I update next. I would send you cookies but I can't.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Before I say anything else I would like to mention that the St. Louis Cardinals just won their 11****th**** World Series, WHOOP! (**_for the like 1 person that remembers/cares I said in an earlier chapter that the Texas rangers were my home team and are now confused I grew up in Texas but I was born in Missouri and grew up on Cardinals baseball, so yeah cards first rangers second_**)**

**Okay now back to what you came here for oh and I said I would give a shout out to any new reviewers last time so shout out to Jay-Chan24**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ **

Meshi's pov:

I wake up feeling absolutely dead tired, the kind of tired that only comes with crying yourself to sleep. My alarm clock's red numbers claim it is ten o'clock in the morning, I can't remember the last time I slept in this late.

I hear whispering outside my door, I'm too tired to focus on the specific words but I can tell they know something is wrong and they are blaming Trunks. And you know what they should be. I want to forgive him and get all this over with but I know that this time things went too far. He needs to figure out on his own what went wrong and fix it.

I know this but I have always had a hard time staying mad at people, I can stay really annoyed with people like the paparazzi but rarely mad for very long. Lena says I need to stop letting people walk all over me and… Wait a second Lena! That's what I need, a day with my best friend to take my mind off of everything. I want to call her now - the longer I hang out with her the less time I will have by myself thinking about last night- but if I called her this early on a Saturday she would kill me.

I move to sit up against the headboard and end up waking Teddy. The little puppy awakes happily snuggling into my lap and I take the opportunity to hold him like the toy he was named after. Sitting there I look like a little girl cuddling her toy bear for protection against the nightmare she woke up from but the nightmare I now ponder over did not happen in my sleep.

Why did all this happen? I did nothing wrong. How could a mess as big as this be caused by something as simple as walking my dog? But was that really what started this or was it my behavior? Or Kami forbid was it inevitable that Trunks would get like this? No I cannot believe that, we just got into a crappy situation, Trunks is too intelligent to get all territorial like this without reason. I know there is a completely logical reason in his head for all of this; I just have no clue as to what it is.

I listen again to what parents are saying and I hear 'good' Mom suggest she make me a special breakfast of pancakes and bacon and my stomach churns at the thought. While I would normally love such a breakfast, right now I feel sick to my stomach. Not the real kind of sick but the emotional kind which for whatever reason always seems to ruin my appetite.

The sound of my mother's soft footsteps walking to the stairs reaches my ears just before a soft knock and voice at my door, "Meme?" After waiting a second to see if I respond, which I do not, my dad speaks a little more forcefully the second time, "Meshi, honey, I can feel your ki moving around. Please come out."

Sigh. "Alright Dad, I'm a comin." The bed groans as I shift my weight and Teddy jumps out of my lap bounding to the door ready to start the day. Another sigh, I wish I was ready.

A glimpse in the mirror shows that I look as crappy as I feel my hair is a mess, I wore nothing but a t-shirt and panties to bed, and my face is tear stained. I can feel my dad still standing by my door waiting for me. "Hold on Dad, I need to get decent."

"Alright but be done in a couple minutes or I am coming back up," he responds and now I hear my father's much heavier footfalls follow in the same path Mom took just a few minutes ago.

The kitchen is going to be a rather uncomfortable place today with all the questions and looks I know I will receive. My first task to try and lessen my family's curiosity is to look half way decent starting with locating my sweatpants. Once that is done I go to the bathroom to brush my hair and wash my face as thoroughly as I can before I feel Dad heading back to the stairs. "I'm coming down now," I call. Thankfully Dad believes me and stops his ascent; unfortunately I still look like a wreck. But as pathetic as I look I need to head down now, no more stalling.

Once at the bottom of the stairs I see Mom standing in front of the stove with the sound of popping grease on the other side of her plum curls, Chiaotzu sitting at the table next to my seat lazily swinging his legs back and forth, and Dad leaning against the wall watching me come down. The second I put both feet inside the kitchen Mom spun around, "Meshi I'm making your favorites it'll be done in a second." She wanted to say something about my appearance or the crying, I can tell, but she refrains herself, thank Kami.

"Thanks Mom." Normally I'd tell her I am not hungry but that will just make the conversation sooner and much worse than if I try to eat. I take my normal seat by Chiaotzu and Dad uncharacteristically takes the seat across from me that is normally occupied by Mom.

"Meme what did Trunks do-"

"Tien!" Mom chides, she then shakes her head at him and I am thankful that despite the look of protest he concedes. Dad leans back in his chair as Mom sets the table and again my stomach does a flip but I ignore it and place a couple pancakes and strips of bacon. I try to ignore the anticipated stares while pouring the syrup on my food and I guess I did too good a job as Mom had to snap me out of my thoughts when my pancakes literally began to drown.

"Sorry Mom, I was just…. thinking."

"I know, honey."

Breakfast was awkwardly quiet when Dad commented on my lack of appetite. "I know I'm sorry I'm just not very hungry right." My dad sighs and casts an almost pleading look at Mom. She stops and thinks for a moment before giving Dad the go ahead with a nod.

"Okay Meshi I'm going to be blunt," he warns, "Do I need to kick Trunks' butt?"

The comment brightens my face a little, "No Dad, at least not yet."

"Are you sure Meme? Because I will if needed." Despite the known margin between Dad's and Trunks' power levels he is very serious about this and I think he just might be able to do it.

"I'll let you know if and when it becomes necessary Dad. Now could we talk about something else?" I suddenly feel a hand on my arm and turn to see it's Chiaotzu's as he smiles reassuringly at me. He's telling me everything will work out for the best with his eyes and I send a small smile back at him.

"Sure honey, so how did your project with Dalton go last night?"

I tense a little at the question, "Well he ran out of here before we could finish." All three members of my audience pick up on the strange way I answered but I cut them off, "Don't ask."

The afternoon sun is cool, hiding behind some stray clouds in the bright blue sky. My hands, which are sitting in my jeaned lap, absentmindedly tug at the ends of my red long sleeved shirt. The sounds of the small café's daily business mixes with the tapping of Lena are impatient foot and the crinkle of her light windbreaker.

"How long are our drinks going to take?" my friend huffs impatiently. I personally am glad for the delay as it means a little more time spent relaxing at one of my few hangouts that the paparazzi haven't found. That might be because I never came here with Trunks, it was and will always be place for just Lena and I. We had spent the day at her house watching a movie and catching up when we decided to come here for some of their seasonal pumpkin bread and drinks. I picked my slice as Lena headed to the counter to see what was taking so long. She came back with her caramel mochiatto in one hand and my peppermint white hot chocolate in the other. "The barista said they just got finished."

"Must have been made by a newby," I remark since none of the staff we knew ever took so long, "I hope they knew what they were doing."

Lena wrinkles her nose and scoffs, "They better have."

All the conversation from earlier in the day seems to have died off and a comfortable silence took its place. But soon Lena broached the subject that I had been so carefully avoiding. "Meshi what's going on? It has to do with Trunks doesn't it?"

A million ways to steer the conversation to another subject flashed through my head before I admitted to myself that it was useless. Lena always got the answers to her questions, always.

"We had a fight and I kinda sorta broke up with him." That aspect of our relationship was still a little unclear.

Lena just shook her head, "Meshi this is about the overprotection thing isn't it?" I nod. "Look you know how every time you complained about that I defended him and said he was just looking out for you? Well I did not just mean physically, he thought you were getting depressed, we all did that's why we helped him. I know your upset but please talk to him. He's a good guy and he deserves a second chance." She didn't wait for an answer, she threw away our trash and headed to her car, "Come on, there's a Harry Potter marathon coming on and I want to watch it."

"Sure that sounds fun." In the car I think about what Lena said. She never defends people unless they deserve it. I trust Lena wholehearted so I will talk to Trunks but not yet, not until I know what I want to say to him. For now I will get lost in the world of Hogwarts.

Many hours later (they only showed the first half of the marathon tonight) I walk home to find a bouquet of multicolored Peruvian lilies with a note attached:

_Dear Meshi,_

_I am so sorry. Please we need to talk, give me another chance I promise I will make it up to you._

_I love you._

_-Trunks_

I want to call him and tell him I love him too and forgive him but I can't. The logical side of my brain is telling me to wait. I still have to figure out what I want to say to him. I'll call him in the morning, tell him I need some time to think. For now I'll put the flowers in my room and go to sleep.

**AN: Review please and check out my other stories (particularly Trunks' Thoughts) and my community, Vegeta and company, I may not be an amazing writer but I am pretty good at finding some good vegeta fics. It would also be nice to have some subscribers *wink*wink* again I find no shame in self promotion. **

**And subscribe to this story in particular to keep up with updates**


	17. Chapter 17

**So on November 6 I have received double the highest amount of hits I have ever gotten in a single day :D. Last chapter was my longest chapter yet, I seem to be very inconsistent with my chapter lengths lately, sorry if that bugs you. Like I've said before I have the story all planned out now with all the major events and future drama, if things seem like they are slowing down it's cuz I'm trying to transition naturally between events. I'm new at this and I don't like stories where it's just one thing after another with no break in between, maybe ya'll feel differently I don't know.**

**Also I just realized that for whatever reason some of my line breaks have not been showing up in my stories, I am sorry. I am trying to fix this.**

**But ya'll probably ain't reading this (I am really letting the Texas idiosyncrasies flow free today ain't I?) so on with the story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own dbz  
><strong>

Meshi's pov:

A week later and things between Trunks and I were still unclear. I called Trunks Sunday and told him I needed time to think. I had been expecting him to try and make me listen to him right then but I guess he realized something because he accepted my decision. Reluctantly of course, but he did not put up too much of a fight, just a quick 'I understand' and an 'I love you.'

Ever since I've been trying to clear my head and think clearly about this. Anyone who has been in a similar situation after a fight with their boyfriend knows how hard it is to make the right choice with everyone giving their two-cents. Even the paparazzi, _especially _the paparazzi. I can't stand to walk by magazine stands or watch any channel that'll have commercials about celebrity gossip anymore. Before it was just annoying now they are just plain invading our privacy like it was right after the kidnapping. This is none of their business so I do my best to ignore them.

I've also heard Bulma has set Capsule Corp. lawyers on them. Oh how I hope this rumor is true.

All my free time has been spent thinking over this situation. I feel like I should be madder than I am, like I should make him wait. Maybe my heart is just too forgiving but I have already forgiven him, I am only waiting because my more logical brain says I should.

_Flip. Smack. Flip. Smack. Flip. Click, click, beep. Smack._ Those sounds fill the living room as I keep checking my phone for any calls or messages I may have, by some form of black magic, missed. From Trunks begging to talk now or from a friend to distract me, but the universe seems content to let me stew with my thoughts for the moment. I don't even have a clue as to where my family is, they were all gone by time I woke up today. The only other living being I've seen today has been Teddy who is currently in the kitchen drinking from his water bowl.

I can't take the silence anymore and I don't mean in the house. I mean the silence between Trunks and I. This thinking by myself thing isn't working I need to talk to him about this. And the longer I wait the worse it will be when the talk comes.

Deep breath, in, out. And this time when I flip open the phone I dial the familiar number that will end the silence.

Trunks' pov: 

A week, a week since I've talked to her. Taking my mom's advice, I sent her flowers and I am waiting for Meshi to make the first move. Waiting for her to do so is agonizing. I realize that I may have over reacted but was it so bad? Sure a week doesn't sound like much but it feels like an eternity.

I check my phone again to see if she called or something but there is still nothing. But something does catch my eye, the date. I pull up my calendar and remember that next Saturday would be our first anniversary.

That is if we are even still a couple. Can that October day still be called our anniversary? I'm going to have to do something big to make it all up to her. Even if she still hasn't gotten back to me I will do something for her. I hate to admit it but I'll need help for this one. I hope Mom will help because Dad won't do it, Bulla's a kid, Grandpa is oblivious, and Grandma… *shudder* I don't even want to know what she may come up with.

I jump a little when a ringing broke my train of thought. My phone shows the name 'Meshi' and I tense. Please Kami let this be good news.

I accept the call, "Hello Meshi, it's good to hear from you again."

"It's good to hear your voice too," she replies, "Trunks we need to talk, know anywhere we can meet privately?"

"Sure I know a place, do you mind flying?"

Meshi's pov:

The wind whips through my hair as I soar high in the sky. I don't fly all that often, I always have some reason to avoid it but while I am up here I wonder why I would ever want to avoid it. I feel free up here in the atmosphere, like I belong here.

Reaching the coordinates Trunks gave me I land in a deserted wasteland. Pillars of Earth shoot up from the ground and the land is covered in craters and other signs of explosions. I don't recognize it but something about this place seems familiar.

A voice behind me answers my thoughts, "This is where the first battle was fought." I turn around to see Trunks staring out at our surroundings with a far off look on his face, much like my own just a few seconds ago. "When my father first came to Earth and battled Goku this was the battleground. He comes here whenever he wants to think or train me in a less confining space. It's pretty much deserted so no one will find us here." He sighs and looks me in the eyes and I can't help but gasp. His eyes seem so pained, surely it can't be solely because of me, did something happen while I was gone? It's probably best not to ask I decide. There is a very awkward moment of silence before he speaks again. "So Meshi, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Us, I want," breath, "I want to fix this and I think we should talk it out. Lena told me you thought I was depressed, is that true?"

"Yes it is I was just trying to help you and you never said anything so I didn't realize you were feeling uncomfortable. I'm not trying to place any blame on you, I realize I am the one that messed up. Meshi, you know I love you and would never do anything to hurt you."

Sigh. "I know that, I do I just… everything just got so screwed up. I am sorry I didn't say anything; I don't know why I didn't. I think maybe it will be best just to let time try and fix it. I want to be with you and work this out."

His smile was filled with hope, "I promise I will make things better." We talked for about another hour before going home. He flew with me to my house, not like the bodyguard he was just a little over a week ago but like boyfriend walks home his girl.

At my front door he kissed me on the cheek, "I will make this up to you, I promise."

I smile at him, "I know you will." Then he flew back to Capsule Corp. and for the first time in a long while I really feel like everything will be alright.

**AN: So how am I doing? I only got one review last chapter :( Please review, reading them is like opening Christmas presents. And if you have any suggestions for the anniversary chapter I would love to hear them (translation: I have every chapter planned except that one and am having a brain fart or writers block as it is more properly called)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay this short but next chapter's length will make up for it and I don't like trying to make a chapter longer than what feels right**

**Shout outs to new reviewers fang of the coyote, Ayaka86, Epicness, and Breakyourheart. Thanks you guys reviews always make me work harder *wink*wink***

**Wow I've been on this site too much I actually have pain in my neck from reading my laptop so much, and when I say pain I mean it, I can hardly move it but that's my problem isn't it?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ**

Trunks' pov:

I have been planning this date all week. Thank Kami she is giving me a second chance! I had thought I had lost her at one point. The thought scared me and I hope I don't screw up again. I really don't think I can make up for everything in one date, like Meshi said only time can do that, but that doesn't mean I am not going to try and make this the most amazing night ever. At first I wasn't sure how I would top our Valentine's day in Spain and the subsequent out of the country dates but Meshi always liked simple so I used that to start my planning.

I am packing some things I will need into a capsule and look up at the clock on the stove. Just before five o'clock which means it is time I got ready for our date.

I put on a dark blue casual button up shirt and dark blue jeans. The place we are going does not fit well with nicer clothes. My hair is still long, normally I would cut my hair but it is easier to keep out of my eyes when fighting if I can pull it back. Sure I could get it cut short but something tells me that wouldn't look good.

I put the capsule in my pocket and head to Meshi's house. We won't be taking a car to wear we are going.

Meshi's pov:

A simple white long sleeved shirt and blue jeans, Trunks said not to get all dressed up which makes me curious as to what we will be doing tonight. I'm running the brush through my hair a few more times when I sense Trunks coming this way. I put on the diamond necklace Trunks gave me before going down to the porch. Dad is still upset with Trunks as is 'bad' Mom over everything so I think it best to keep them separated until things have settled back down.

I meet him outside and he is as handsome as ever. I can't help but notice he is staring at a certain part of my outfit, the necklace. A smile graces his face, happy that I still wear his gift. I don't know why he would think I would stop. Did he really think I stopped loving him? Did I not tell him that was not the case?

Just then I realized that while I have thought it a lot I haven't actually said it out loud to him in a long time. His voice stops my train of thought, "Are you ready to go?" I nod, "Well come on then Beautiful," he held out his hand to me, "Let's get going."

Taking his hand we levitated off the ground and took to the sky. We headed southwest following the setting sun while angling towards the equator, over the ocean to an area speckled with little islands much like the one on which Kame house stands.

Trunks stops above one particular, lone island and we descend. The island is just a bit larger than Master Roshi's and is made up mostly of a small hill on top of which there was a large tree. It looked picturesque, a perfect place to sit down and gaze at the sky which was falling behind the horizon.

"I was just flying around when I found this place," Trunks nonchalantly explained. He pulled a capsule out of his pocket, clicked the plunger and tossed it out under the tree. When the smoke cleared a romantic candlelit picnic was revealed. Trunks then raised his hand and carefully used his ki to light the candles. Once that was done he turned to see my stunned face. I honestly don't know what I was expecting but it definitely was not this. He smiled warmly at me, "Do you want to sit down?"

I turn from the view to him, "Alright."

Stepping around the blanket on which the picnic lay, we sat down leaning against the shady palm. He pulled me close to him before serving us. It wasn't a large meal, just a small assortment of finger foods since was more than just a dinner date. We talked a lot like we did on every date and spoke of everything we had been doing lately, except for you know that one subject.

We watched several fish jump out of the water and a few native lizards scurry about around us. When the stars came out Trunks snuffed out the candles and we looked for constellations in the diamond-like celestial bodies.

"Maybe one day we'll be up there," Trunks sighed dreamily, "Visit the few planets Dad talks about along with some others, we'd have to stop by Namek too."

"I still can't believe the whole traveling in deep space thing. It just doesn't sound possible."

"My dad spent his whole life out there remember? Which reminds me, we'd have to be wary of anyone you knows of my father's reputation," a slight chuckle seeps into his voice at the end.

Chuckling with him, "According to your father everyone up there knows of him. Oh I am sure they would be happy to learn the ruthless Prince Vegeta has a son."

He is laughing heartily now, "Can you imagine those people learning what his life is like now?""I don't think they would believe it or die laughing." For a few minutes the island is filled with the peals of our mirth. Catching my breathe I remark, "That would be something I would pay to see."

"So would I."

After a moment of calming from our amusement Trunks pulled out a small box that said 'Happy Anniversary' on the top and placed it in my hands. Opening it I found a silver charm bracelet. On it was several charms all relating to some hobby of mine (example: a book for reading) or some significant symbol of us (ex: a lily) or just something we enjoy together (ex: a sword).

"I left room so you or we can add more later on. It's supposed to represent us but you probably already guessed that," Trunks explained, his voice sounding nervous as if I wouldn't like the new gift. Just like he thought I would no longer wear the necklace.

"Trunks it's beautiful."

"Good, happy anniversary Meshi, I love you." He then gave me a sweet chaste kiss. I think this is what I love about him the most, one of the most powerful beings in the universe and yet he is so sweet and kind.

I expressed my feelings simply, "I love you too."

Wow I don't think I have ever seen Trunks' face just glow with happiness like it is now. I guess he really missed hearing those words come from my mouth. He celebrates with another kiss and then pulls me closer, placing his chin on my shoulder.

"Good because I was hoping to spend forever with you." The words were so quiet I am sure he did not mean for me to hear them. Did he really just say that? I want to ask him so desperately but if he didn't want me to hear him I am not going to make him say it.

Whether or not he said it will bug me for days, weeks, maybe more now. For now I will ignore it and enjoy the night I decide, leaning my head back against his broad shoulder and press my upper back against my boyfriend's strong chest. His rhythmic breathing is soothing and I relax, savoring this feeling of happiness that had been missing for much too long.

**AN: I actually already had chapter 19 done before this so it will be posted very soon if not immediately.**


	19. Chapter 19

**After this things will pick up again but I felt like writing this just to show that the trust is being rebuilt and because the idea was bugging me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ**

A few months have passed and while the relationship still isn't quite the same Trunks and I have pretty much made up and moved on past that little bump in the road. I have promised to be more careful and he really has made an effort to not be so protective, a good example being the party I will be going to tonight. He's fine with my going as long as I stay safe.

Now I'm not really big on parties, hardly if ever went to any during high school and haven't even thought of going to one since starting college. So why am I going to this one? Amy. See she decided to visit me on campus not too long ago and while here made a few new college friends. Of course they aren't the same people I hang out with, no they are the kids with a reputation for having fun. They invited her to this party and said she could bring a friend. Now she didn't want to bring Goten because they were never officially going out at any point and she didn't want any cute college guys to get the wrong idea. So she invited me, saying I needed to get out more, and I decided to go with her for a few very good reasons.

Amy Matthews is extremely gullible, a hopeless flirt, and I don't trust those frat boys.

Yeah the fact that I am now playing the part of the body guard might sound hypocritical after the fiasco with Trunks but see I can take care of myself and I know from lots of experience that Amy cannot.

We are at her house getting dressed and her parents are gone somewhere like always. With as much time as I spend with Amy I think I've seen her parents once, maybe twice. I'm pretty sure if Mr. Matthews was here he would never allow her to wear the short black skirt and pumps she is wearing. With it she is wearing a yellow blouse with faded black roses printed on it and her golden brown hair has been simply straightened but her new hair feathers (I'm not sure what they are called just that they are popular in high school) of many different colors keeps her hair from seeming plain. To complete her look she has put on more make up than usual.

"Do you really need so much make up?" I ask as she puts on a dark red shade of lipstick.

Sighing, she then begins to explain to me her reasoning as if I were a child. "You may be a fan of the natural look but sometimes it's fun to go all out."

Shaking my head I turn back to the mirror to examine myself. Unlike Amy I do not want to catch any attention so my look is much simpler. A deep purple blouse with black pants and flats. My hair, which has grown past my shoulders, has been loosely curled and thrown into a messy up do. Make up is natural as always but my eyeliner is thicker than I would like so I go to fix it when Amy stops me.

"No, it looks good, in fact," she then begins to apply more eyeliner and takes the pins and elastic from my hair letting it flow down, "there now you look all mysterious and sexy."

"I look like a tramp. Besides I have Trunks why do I need to look sexy?"

"You do not look like a tramp, you look great and that's the point. You are supposed to look great at parties. Now let's go!" she says the last part like a cheer and grabs my hand to drag me down to her car which she insists we take because it looks good with the new coat of wax. Translation: she doesn't want to be seen in my embarrassing old clunker. It's so odd how much she has changed since she started hanging out with the college kids. The impossible-to-embarrass Amy has now become very self conscious about her image.

Twenty minutes later we arrive at a very large house with cars covering the lawn and road in front of it. Lights are flashing in the windows and some loud indistinguishable noise is emanating from inside. I have a bad feeling about this. I don't mean the suspicion that the place is filled with alcohol and other illegal substances, I already know that is true, but I feel like something is going to happen to us specifically.

Amy however shares none of my uneasiness and dashes to the house with me in tow.

Once inside it was as bad as I thought. The music is loud and obnoxious, it can be by no means called good and this is coming from the girl that listens to everything remember. The main lighting is dimmed with strobes flashing constantly over by the 'dance floor.' The people here have no shame in the way they dance or dress or have what should be private moments in front of everyone. The party just started an hour ago but the house is already trashed. How they plan to fix this before their parents come home or not get arrested by the cops for disturbing the peace and under aged drinking only Kami knows. Yeah I may sound like a party pooper but I am pretty sure I'm the only one here using any common sense.

"This isn't a good idea," I say in Amy's ear.

She scoffs, "Please Mesh stop acting so well boring this is going to be fun, now let's go dancing."

She then took off to the throng of not so sober 'dancers' without even checking to see if I was following. Not that I would have anyway, sure I'll probably look pathetic or possible even creepy just leaning against a wall keeping an eye on Amy but I don't care what these people think. I am not here for what they call fun; I'm here for my friend. I briefly wonder if this is how Vegeta feels about many of our Earth celebrations. A pointless gathering of people doing stupid things, I do not understand the point of any of this just like Vegeta probably doesn't fully understand our holidays. Sure we get the basics, but it still doesn't make sense in our minds.

I was hoping I could just be a wallflower like at some of the more boring school dances but apparently I will have to migrate to a new location since a couple just started making out about three feet away from me. This situation will end happening at least four more times tonight. Makes me want to scream, "Have you no shame?" but I don't.

We are there for a couple of hours when Amy comes over with some guy who was a couple years older than me with dark green hair and brown eyes and his arm wrapped around her.

"Mesh you'll never believe the great guy I just met, Adam this is my friend Meshi."

"Hey there," his voice sounds so sleezy, "how come you're not having any fun? My friend over there would love you," he gestures behind him to some figure whose characteristics I cannot really discern.

"No thanks I'm good." My reply is cold and curt. Oh gosh I feel like I'm turning into Vegeta for a night.

My friend reprimands me with a look before turning to her companion, "Adam honey could you get us some drinks?"

"Sure sexy," Kami what does she like about him? Every word he speaks makes me cringe, "punch?" She nods but I tell him I would rather have water. After he walks away Amy smacks my arm.

"Meshi why can't you have some fun?" my naïve friend complains.

"This isn't fun and I have a bad feeling about him and his friend," I sneer. Looking over at said friend I see him nod to someone behind us, Adam I'm sure. The mystery friend then begins to walk towards us.

"Oh you're just paranoid."

"I am not." Just then Adam comes back with our drinks. One reason I asked for water is because it is odorless, colorless, and generally tasteless so if anything is added it is very obvious. This piece of slime still had the gall to drug it.

"Amy, don't drink that!" I yell but too late, she has already taken a big gulp. I slap the cup from her hand and turn towards Adam. One punch and he's knocked out, pretty boy's face, specifically his nose, will never fully heal from that well aimed hit. Most of the people present don't take notice of what is happening but a few stop what they are doing and watch what I'm doing. Phasing over to the other offender I deliver an uppercut that has destroyed his jawbone. Maybe I put more power in my strikes than necessary but nobody messes with the people I care about and gets away with it.

Amy looks shocked along with a few other partiers, "What are you doing!"

"They drugged our drinks." I say loudly enough for everyone around us to hear, they deserve to know about the attempted date rapists. A few people get disgusted looks on their faces and a couple guys go to the fallen offenders mumbling something about teaching them some manners. I'm not really paying attention to them I'm too worried about Amy. "Come on we need to get you to a hospital." I grab her before she can protest and super speed my way to her car. My first instinct was to take her to the Capsule Corp. private hospital usually used for the Saiyans after training so that is where I head to. "Oh Amy why can't you just date Goten?" I whisper to her, "He may not be a perfect gentleman but at least he's not an asshole."

Once at our destination the drugs' effects have become obvious, Amy has lost all coherence. I carry her to the house and bang on the door until Dr. Brief opens up.

"She needs medical attention."

"Of course, I'll call the doctors in immediately." He then leads me to the medical wing, I lay her down on a cot and the doctor gets to work attaching some equipment. Bulma walks in wondering what was going on when her father commands she call the doctors, thankfully she obeys immediately.

Soon everyone in the house has crowded outside of the small room Amy is in.

"What the HFIL is going on?" an agitated Vegeta demands.

"Amy dragged me to a party where some fools drugged our drinks. Amy drank it before I could stop her." Dr. Briefs then leaves to ready her for the procedure, but everyone else waits and watches Trunks to see if he'll slip up.

In a surprisingly calm voice he asks, "Did you drink any?" I tell him no. "Good. Don't worry Amy will be fine." Everyone breathes a sigh of relief except Vegeta.

"So tell me," Vegeta's normally disinterested voice now laced with curiosity, "what happened to these fools?"

"I permanently broke their faces." Pride fills me as they all, especially Vegeta, send me approving smirks.

An hour later Trunks and I are in the living room waiting for the doctor to come out and say Amy is fine while Mrs. Brief tries to get a hold of Amy's parents. I've tried calling them a couple times as well but they seem to still be busy. Bulla is asleep, Bulma and her father are with the doctor and Amy, and Vegeta decided to call the cops on the house party for messing with his previously peaceful night.

"This wasn't a good idea," I groan for the umpteenth time that night.

"Everyone makes mistakes," Trunks has been trying to ease my guilt, "It was a good thing you were there, I'd hate to think of what would have happened otherwise."

"Yeah I guess."

"Can you do me a favor though?" he asks seriously.

"Sure what is it?"

"Don't be stupid, no more wild parties."

He's serious but he cracks a grin and I laugh, "Don't worry, never again."

**AN: Okay I have got to ask, am Meshi and I the only ones that feel this way about such parties?**

**Please remember to leave me a review.**


End file.
